


Attack on Titan X Readers

by Amirror



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby, F/F, F/M, Imagines, Pregnant, Requests, Scenarios, Soulmate AU, Wedding, gaurdian angel au, oneshots, proposal, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirror/pseuds/Amirror
Summary: I write stuff sometimes. (About every 2 weeks-month) Also, all of these may have been previously posted on a different site, so if you've seen these before, hey. Nice to see you again. I hope you enjoy my attack on titan x reader scenarios!





	1. Attention- Eren X Reader

You were reading your favorite book while laying on your bed. You loved times like these when the world was peaceful and you were left alone with your fictional babies. The door to your room opens, but you barely notice, being too absorbed in your book. The bed creaks around you, another body climbing onto the surface with you. Still, you pay no attention. Who has time for the outside world when you’re reading a story and wonderful as this? Definitely not you.  
      
    Suddenly the book is pulled from your grasp and you are met with the teal eyes of your boyfriend, Eren. He grins mischievously at you.  You just roll your eyes.  
  
    "Eren. Can I please have my book back?“ He makes a pouty face at you.  
  
    "Come on, (Y/n), don’t you want to spend time with me?”  
  
    "I would rather read. I was just about to my favorite part.“ You reply honestly, reaching your arms out for your book. He just laughs and pulls it farther away from you. "Eren.” You complain. You start to sit up to try and reach the book better. Eren gets on top of you to keep you from doing so, still holding your beloved book out of reach.  
  
    "C'mon (Y/N). Pay me attention.“ He whines. You got to admit. He’s pretty dang cute right now.  
  
    "But I was reading.” You blink your eyes up at him, pleading with your eyes for him to give back the book. He grins at you.  
  
    "If you don’t want to hang out with me willingly-“ He throws the book behind him, out of reach. You glare at him. How could he? "I guess I have no choice." He reaches his hands down and starts to take off his belt. You watch him, blushing heavily underneath him.  
  
    "E-Eren, what are you doing?”  
  
    "What do you mean?“ He hums as he ties your wrist to your bedpost above your head with the belt. Your blush deepens. His hands slide back down your arms slowly, coming to a rest right below your shoulders. He grins evilly down at you and your eyes widen.  
  
    "No." You whisper. But its too late. He has already started to wiggle his fingers, tickling under your arms. He knows this is the area where you are most ticklish. You squirm underneath him. "Eren! St-stop it! I-its not funny!” You scream, desperately trying to hold back your laughs. Of course, your stupid boyfriend does not stop. Normally you would have slammed your arms down on his hands to stop him, but some jerk had decided to tie your arms up, making that impossible. “E-Eren! Please!” You cry.  
  
    He laughs down at you. “I’ll stop if you agree to hang out with me.” He grins at you. Normally you would be overjoyed at the sight at his beautiful smile, but right now you hate every inch of it. Or at least you want to.  
  
    "Fine!“ You cant help but laugh at him. His fingers finally slow to a stop, releasing you from his horrible torture. He quickly unties your wrists and leans down, leaving a quick little peck on your lips.  
  
    "That’s all I needed to hear." 

 

  _June 26, 2017_


	2. Sticky Notes- Armin X Reader

You flip through the pages of the book you were examining. You were contemplating whether you should buy it or not when you caught a glimpse of a blond haired boy across the book store. You smile softly to yourself, attempting to hide the blush growing on your cheeks behind the book. You loved books, that much was true, and at first, that was the explanation you gave yourself for being here when you found yourself at this cozy little book store. But your visits became more frequent and you began to realize that you really like to come here, because he was there. The cute blonde boy who worked at this specific store.  
  
You knew it was pretty stupid, coming to a book store almost every day just to be around a boy. A boy you had never even officially met, might I add. But hey, never underestimate a girl with a crush.  
  
“Why don’t you just go and talk to him, (Y/N)?” Your friend, Krista whispered to you. She must have caught you staring.  
  
“Is it really that obvious?” You sure hope not.  
  
“Pretty much.” She smiles kindly.  
  
You groan softly.“ It’s a nice idea, but…I’m too scared.” You bury your face deeper in the book out of embarrassment.  
  
…….  
  
“Come on Armin! Just go talk to her!” Armin looks at his best friend uncertainly.  
  
“And why would I do that?”  
  
Eren rolls his eyes. “C'mon, Armin. It’s obvious you like her. We all see how you get when she walk through those doors.”  
  
“I don’t know what your talking about.” Armin busies himself putting books on the shelves, wanting desperately for this conversation to end. Didn’t Eren know that the girl they were talking about was in the store right now? What if she heard? But of course, Eren didn’t care.  
  
“Remember how you were talking about quitting. Saying ‘it’s a bad position’ despite your love of books. Then she starts coming daily and all thoughts of quitting vanish. Don’t tell me that’s a coincidence.”  
  
“I-it is.” Armin can feel his cheeks warming up. This was ridiculous.  
  
“Whatever.” Eren grumbles.“ But whether you like it or not, my ship will be canon.”  
  
…….  
  
'H-hi. You stammer at the cute blond. “I’m here to um, pay for my book.”  
  
“Sure. No problem.” He replies only to be interrupted by the teal eyed male beside him.  
  
“Oh don’t worry about it Armin. I got this.”  
  
“Um, okay?”  
  
You’re disappointed that you weren’t helped by uh- Armin you think his name was, but don’t let it bother you too much. You check out your book and quickly leave with Krista.  
  
……  
  
“Krista!” You shriek. “Oh my gosh, Krista, come here quick!”  
  
She bursts in your room, wearing a very worried look. “Are you okay, (Y/N)? What the matter?”  
  
“Look!” You show her the inside flap of the book you had just bought. Inside sits a bright pink stick note.  
  
 _(xxx)-xxx-xxxx  
-Armin-  
call me  
  
……..  
  
“_Huh, I just got a text from a number I don’t recognize. It just says 'hey’” Armin comments while flipping through his phone.  
  
“Oh that must be be the girl you’re heads over heels for.” Eren replies casually.  
  
“Wat.”  
  
“Yeah, I gave her your number. Like I said, my ship _will_ become canon.”

 

_June 28, 2017_


	3. Choo Choo- Levi X Reader (Domestic AU)

“Come on brat. Just eat your peas.” Your husband, Levi, attempts to feed your son.  
  
“No.” Lyle squeaks at him.  
  
“Yes. Your mother asked me to feed you, so you are going to eat these peas whether you like it or not.” Levi growls at him.  
  
“No.”   
  
“Tch. What is it going to take for you to just eat your lunch, brat?” Levi glares at the toddler.  
  
“Mommy do it.” Lyle demands.  
  
“Mommy isn’t here. Just eat the peas.”  
  
“No!” Lyle whines. “ Mommy do it!”  
  
Levi stares at his son. “ Don’t you dare make me do it.” Lyle just stares back. “Okay. Fine. You’re lucky I love you brat, cos I don’t do this for just anyone.”  
Levi attempts his best ‘cheery’ voice. He fail miserably. “Lyle. Look.” He holds up the spoon holding the peas. “Here comes the choo choo train. C'mon brat, open your mouth. Choo choo.” Lyle giggles and opens his mouth, finally eating his peas.  
  
“Wow, Levi, who would have though you would have done the choo choo.” You laugh from behind him.  
  
“Mommy!” Lyle laughs. Levi glares at you, eyes wide.  
  
“(Y/N),you weren’t supposed to see that. I thought you weren’t going to be home until 2.”  
  
“I got out early. Glad I did too. Who knew you could be so cute.” You peck Levi’s cheek.  
He just grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and turns away from you. Lyle is reaching for you and laughing. You smile, taking this wonderful moment with your boys.

  _June 28, 2017_


	4. Long Time No See- Jean X Reader

“Chub chub.” You squeak while poking at the little bit of flab on his stomach. “Chub chub.”  
  
“What are you doing, (Y/N)?” Jean frowns at you.  
  
“Just poking your fat little tummy.”  
  
“That’s not nice. I’m not fat.” He covers his abdomen with his hands.  
  
“I know that. But you’re still  _a little_  chubby.” Jean’s expression makes you feel guilty. “But that’s not a bad thing!” You rush out. “I still think you look fine, and I still love you.” You push your face close his, eyes wide, trying to assure him that you didn’t mean anything bad by it. Apparently this just creeps him out.  
  
“Hey! I’m only nine, too young for a girlfriend. Back up.”  
  
Your face flushes bright red with embarrassment. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to- I”  
  
Jean laughs at you. “I know. I was just messing around.” You grin back.  
  
“Well when you do have a girlfriend, they better not call you fat. Nobody insults my bestfriend but me.” You tell him matter of factly.  
  
“And when you get a boyfriend, he better not call you a good for nothing poop head. Only I can do that.”  
  
“And she better not say that you have stupid hair and your breath stinks.”  
  
“Or that you like stupid movies and he thinks your shirt is ugly.”  
  
“And she really better not say that you have bad taste in bestfriends.”  
  
“Yeah,If your boyfriend says that to you, then you have to dump him.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Cos even though I don’t want anyone but me insulting you, I really don’t want anybody insulting _me._ That is just unforgiveable.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” You agree.“ Hey! Do you want to go make nature soup?” You abruptly change the subject.  
  
“Okay. Maybe the mud will help make your shirt less ugly.”  
  
……..  
  
“What do you mean you’re moving?” You ask Jean. You’re best friend in the whole world was leaving. Moving to a new town to never see you again.  
  
“I mean I’m moving. My mom got a new job in this other town and says I have to go with her.” Jean looks just as disappointed as you.  
  
“How about, we ask your mom if you can stay with me? You can sleep under my bed and I’ll feed you frosted flakes.” You grin at him, not believing how genius you are.  
  
“Couldn’t I sleep somewhere else? It’s dark under your bed.”  
  
“What, are you scared?” You tease.  
  
“No.” You know he’s lying. You were his best friend. Of course you know he’s scared of the dark, but that’s okay, because so were you. But that wouldn’t keep you from giving him a hard time about it. “Well, I guess we could still ask my mom if I could stay here.”  
  
……..  
  
“Hey, Mom, how about you go to the new town and I’ll stay here with (Y/N)? She said I could sleep under her bed and that she would feed me frosted flakes, so you wont have to worry about me dying of starvation.” Jean begs his mother.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
…….  
  
“Do you mind if I hug you?” You ask Jean. Normally you wouldn’t want to show affection like that, but none of your classmates were around to tease you and this was a special occasion. You suppose you could hug a gross boy just this once, considering he was moving away.  
  
“I guess.” He replies. It’s not awkward at all, nor should it have been. His arms  are around you, and yours around him. And then it’s over and it’s time for him to go.  
  
“Bye poop head.”  
  
“Bye fatty.” You just want this to over with so you can get to your room before the tears start to fall.  
  
  
……..  
  
  
It had been seven years since Jean had moved away. You still kept in touch, kinda, emailing each other every once in a while. You were sitting on your bed, flipping through memes on your phone when your mother entered the room.  
  
“Couldn’t you knock?” You ask, still not even looking up from your phone.  
  
“Sorry. But could you come down stairs?”  
  
You look up at her, rolling your eyes. “Why?”  
  
“Okay, seriously quit your sassing. Just get your butt down here. There’s someone here I think you’ll want to er-meet.”  
  
“Fine.” You groan, getting of the bed and stuffing your phone in your back pocket. You trudge down the stairs and into the living room. Your eyes widen, because on the couch sits Mrs. Kirstien and, “Jean?”  
  
He turns his head up to you and stands up, grinning. “(Y/N)?” You stare at him, mouth slightly open. There was no way this was your childhood best friend. The slightly chubby, cute little boy you had known when you were nine, and grown into a mature, well toned teenager. He was kind of ,well, hot. “Hey, (Y/N) are you okay?” Jean waves his hand in front of your face. “Earth to (Y/N)”  
  
You blink out of your trance. “Yeah, I’m good.” You pause, still taking in the moment. “Oh my gosh, long time no see, huh?” You laugh.  
  
“Yeah.” He grins. Your mothers are just watching you silently. Creepy.  
  
“What are you doing here anyways?”  
  
“We’re moving back, across the street.”  
And then, suddenly, you’re crying. One minute your smiling up at Jean and the next you have tears running down your face. How embarrassing.  
“Hey, (Y/N) whats wrong? Are you okay?”  
  
“I-I missed you so much. I thought I was never going to see you again.” You say through your tears. Jean pulls you into your arms and hug you tightly.  
  
“I missed you too, poop head.” Did he really just-  
  
“Fatty.” You mutter.

 

_June 29, 2017_


	5. Shirt- Bertholdt X Reader

“I like the shirt you’re wearing.” You tease, your boyfriend, Bertholdt as you sway to the beat of the music playing in your living room.  
  
“I’m not wearing a shirt.”   
  
“I know.”

 

_June 29, 2017_


	6. Piggy Back Rides- Reiner X Reader

“Hey shortie.” Reiner comes up from behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
  
You turn your head up at him. “ I’m not short. You’re just tall.” You state.  
  
“Just keep telling yourself that.”  
  
“Reiner?”  
  
“Hm?” He nuzzles his face in your neck.  
  
“I’m tired. Give me a piggy back to bed? Please.”  
  
“Fine.” He agrees.  
  
…….  
  
“Reiner.” You groan as you leave the movie theater.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“My legs are broken. Give me a piggy back?” You whine.  
  
“Your legs look perfectly fine to me.”  
  
“My legs are tired. Please?” You give him the best puppy dog eyes you can manage.  
  
“Ugh. Okay, get on.”  
  
……..  
  
“Reiner?”  
  
“Yes, love?”  
  
“Could you go get me some more cake?”  
  
“Can’t you go get it yourself?” he asks you, probably sick of doing your dirty work all the time.  
  
“If you give me a piggy back ride over there.” You grin.  
  
“Hop on.” He groans.  
  
“Thank you.” You say cheerily.  
  
……..  
  
“Ugh.” Reiner groans. He had been sick all day. “I feel horrible.”  
  
“You should go to bed, Reiner. You need your rest.” You look sympathetically at him.  
  
“(Y/N)?” He mutters.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Give me a piggy back?” He grins tiredly at you. Surely he doesn’t expect you to agree, but no, you have to try.  
  
“Okay. Get on.” You bend over for him to get on your back.  
  
“No, (Y/N), I was just kidding, you don’t have to-”  
  
“Get on.” You command.  
  
“This isn’t going to end well.” You hear him mutter and he climbs on your back. To his surprise, you manage to stay standing for a whole five seconds, but the moment you try taking a step forward, you fall down, the two of you landing in a jumbled mess on the floor.  
  
“How about we just stick to me giving the piggy back rides?” Reiner says from underneath you.

_June 30, 2017_


	7. I'm Pregnant- Eren X Reader

“What the crap, Eren! That cake was for Armin’s birthday! Why did you eat it all?” You ask your boyfriend.  
  
He looks at you guiltily.   
“I’m pregnant.”  
  
You roll your eyes and laugh.  
“Right. Of course you are. Now come help me make a new cake.”  
  
……..  
  
 "Eren you’ve been playing video games for five hours already. Why don’t you stop and come play with me?“  
  
"As tempting as that sounds, I cant do that.” He doesn’t even bother looking at you.  
  
“Why not?” You ask.  
  
“Cuz I’m pregnant.”  
  
“You cant use that excuse every time you’re in trouble, ya know.”  
  
“What excuse? It’s true.” He glances at you grinning.  
  
You walk out of the room, grumbling.  
“Stupid boyfriend.”  
  
……..  
  
“Eren, you left the lights on all night. You know that wastes electricity, and money.” You sigh. “Why does he keep on doing this?” You mumble to yourself.  
  
“I’m pregnant.”  
  
You continue grumbling while glaring at him.  
“Pregnant… He’s a freaking boy… Thinks he’s so funny… On my nerves…Can’t keep on doing this.”  
  
……..  
  
You stare at the three white sticks clutched in your shaking hands. How were you supposed to tell Eren? Wasn’t being pregnant his thing, not yours? And then you grinned to yourself. It’s about time the tables turned.  
…  
  
“(Y/N), are you in here?” Eren opens the door to your shared room. “Hey, (Y/N), why are you eating biscuits in the bed? And on my side too. I don’t want your stupid bread crumbs rubbing against my back when I’m trying to sleep.”  
  
You grin at him.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
  
“How original, (Y/N). You can’t use my excuses against me.”   
  
You throw the three positive tests at his face, one of them hitting him in the eye. Ha! Serves him right for being such a jerk.  
Your smile is wider than ever, as you continue to eat your biscuits on his side of the bed.  
  
“I’m pregnant.”

 

_July 2, 2017_


	8. Not Yet- Armin X Reader

This world sucked. Let’s face the facts. Huge, human eating creatures roamed the earth, losing comrades, friends, was a regular occurrence. Almost every day was a day of sorrow for many.  
This world sucked.  
  
Luckily for you, your life was made just the tiniest bit brighter by a little man in the sky. His name was Armin, and he was your guardian angel. Every second of your life, he was up there, trying to make it better, or at the very least, keep you alive. As many guardian angels do, Armin wanted you to live a long, fulfilling, happy life. Of course, that was a little bit hard in a world such as this, but that didn’t keep him from trying.  
  
…  
  
“Cameron!” You screamed your friends name, pleading her to stay with you, not to let death take her away from you. Surely she would have listened, if she could, but the titan biting down on her didn’t leave her much choice. She was gone, and so are you. Your mind explodes. Your lungs are still breathing, your heart beating, but your mind is completely empty as if you were dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Nothing comes through. You watch as the titan continues to devour your friend, but you don’t process any of it, too shocked to understand.  
  
It is when you, too find yourself in the grip of a titan, that you break out of your trance. You blink up at the monster, and your eyes start to well up as you process what is happening.  
“Please.” You whimper. “Please don’t. I’m not ready.” Of course the titan doesn’t care. Why would he? Its hand slowly is dragged towards his mouth, no doubt to devour you whole.  
“I’m not ready to die!” You scream, trying to wriggle out of its grip. The hold on you is too strong to break free from. “I DONT WANNA DIE!!”  
  
You are inches away from the monsters mouth when, its grip on you suddenly slackens. Somebody had killed the titan just in time. You quickly swing onto a tree, out of danger, and turn around to thank your savior. You see no one.  
  
…  
  
 _(Y/N) you need to be more careful. I can’t save you every time you get in trouble. You almost died. I don’t want to see you up here. Not yet.  
  
…  
  
_“Do you believe in heaven?” Sasha asks you. You look down at the table, pondering the question.  
  
“I think it’s a nice thought. That there’s a celestial world above us waiting to welcome us when we die? I definitely like the idea. But whether I believe in it or not, I don’t know. I guess we’ll just have to see, right?”  
  
“Right." Sasha agrees.  
  
"I also like the idea of guardian angels.” You continue, though uninvited to. “To think that there are people up there watching over us, it’s really nice.”  
  
“I like the idea too, but what if our guardian angels were somebody we knew, but had already passed? Then it would be somebody you loved watching over you and not just some stranger. I like that aspect of it even more.” She bites into some bread, and starts to chew thoughtfully. (how do you chew thoughtfully? idk)  
  
You smile softly at her. “Yeah.”  
  
…  
  
 _Hey (Y/N). Just so you know, it’s here. Heaven does exist. I’ve heard it’s absolutely beautiful. Not a titan in sight. I haven’t seen it for myself yet, though. I’ve been too busy watching over you. I can’t wait to go there for the first time, hopefully, you’ll be at my side.  
  
…  
  
_You were asleep, dreaming soundly after a long, stressful day, when the angels decided your time had come. A group of three angels were sent to take you up to heaven with them. Armin didn’t know. He was unprepared. The angels took your soul from your body, and set off to take you up to their home, but they didn’t get very far when Armin stepped in their way.  
  
“What are you doing?” He asked the angels.  
  
“Her time has come.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Her time has come. Move or be moved. Please.” It was more of an order than a question.  
  
“I won’t let you take her. It’s too soon.”  
  
“Move or be moved.” The angels commanded your guardian.  
He did not move. He put up a fight, kicking the angels, pulling on their arms. Doing anything he could to get them to drop you. It took a while but eventually, they did. Armin smiled as he watched  your unconscious soul fall back down to the earth.  
  
…  
  
You are jerked awake, after experiencing a horrible falling sensation in your sleep. You think nothing of it, you had experienced this feeling before, and go back into your slumber.  
…  
  
 _Hey, (Y/N). We had a close call this time. The angels seemed to think your time had come. Don’t worry, I dealt with them. You know when I saw them taking your soul up to heaven, I got excited for a few seconds, to see you again. But of course, who am I to be so selfish. You have a whole life ahead of you, I couldn’t let them take that away from you._  
  
Not yet.

 

July 9, 2017


	9. Blankets- Levi X Reader

Warmth engulfs you and you snuggle deeper into the soft blankets surrounding you.   
“There’s absolutely nothing better than cuddling in bed as you fall asleep.” You whisper contently to yourself.  
  
“If you could even call that cuddling.” A monotone voice from behind you states.  
  
“Shut up Levi.”  
  
“You’re nowhere near me. How you can be cuddling if I’m not included?”  
  
“Awe. Is little Levi jealous? Well for your information, it’s called a personal cuddle and you’re not invited.” You roll over to face him and stick your tongue out at him.  
  
“Tch. Jealous? You wish. All I want is for you to quit hogging all the stupid blankets, brat.”   
  
“Oh?” You reply teasingly. “Well if I’m such a brat, then I guess I don’t need to share any of these blankets.”  
  
“Seriously. It’s freezing in here. Just give me the blankets!”  
  
“No. Only if you say please.” You giggle.  
  
“Fine.” Yes, he’s going to give in! “I’ll go and sleep in the couch.” He get out of your shared bed and starts to leave the room.  
Wait, what? This wasn’t supposed to happen.  
  
“No, please babe, stay! I’ll share with you!” You plead. “You can have all the blankets! Just please stay.” You make a pouty face.  
  
“Fine. All of them.” He gets back in bed and grabs all the blankets from you.  
He was right, it is freezing in there, but at least you aren’t sleeping alone.  
  
“Here.” Levi hands you two of the four blankets.  
  
You look at him, shocked. “I thought you said you were taking all of them?”  
  
“Just take them before I change my mind.” He growls.  
  
“Thanks Levi!” You give him a quick peck and lay down. “I love you.” You whisper.  
  
“Tch.”

 

_July 10, 2017_


	10. Beautiful Thing- Jean X Reader

_[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Geq9828mf2Y](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGeq9828mf2Y&t=ZjdlNDMxOGRjMzU3MWE3Nzc4MTc1NTRlMTM4NzczZjBjOWUyNDFhMyxDTVlGN0JEYw%3D%3D&b=t%3ADC18wxtUemGo3TsladId_w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshingeki-no-im-dead.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169896973560%2Fbeautiful-thing-jean-x-reader&m=1) _

_You think that you know my heart, And you probably do. So I’m always with you.  
  
_ “ And I, (Y/n) (L/N) promise to always love you and trust you until the day I die.” You smile sweetly at your lover across from you. And then you hear those six wonderful words.  
  
“You may now kiss the bride.”  
  
Jean doesn’t hesitate at the words, pulling you close to him, kissing you passionately. You smile into the kiss. This was it. The moment when you started your lives together as Mr. and Mrs. Kirstchien, husband and wife. Partners in crime for life, from this beautiful moment on.  
  
                 _I could stay with you for hours in an empty room, and never get bored, never have nothing to do.  
  
“_So bored.” You groan flopping yourself dramatically on your husbands lap.  
  
“Ew. Get off. I do not need to be getting your cooties.” Jean pushes you up and off of him, grinning.  
  
“I **do not** have cooties.”  
  
“Do too.”  
  
“Do not.”  
  
“Do too.”  
  
“Wow.” You fold your arms across your chest. “Who knew you could be so immature?” You lean up to his face and lick his cheek. “But now you really do have my cooties.” You grin.  
  
“(Y/N)…” Jean growls at you. Oh crap. He has a terrifying look in his eye. You leap out of your seat next to him on the couch and start running. You run out of the room and  Jean follows you closely behind. You laugh as he reaches for you but fails to catch you.  
  
“Miss me! Miss me! Now ya gotta kiss me!” You tease. And then his hands are around your waist. He finally caught you. You look up at him, eyes wide.  
  
“My pleasure.” He smirks and leans in.  
  
                 _You’re my other half, You’re what makes me me, What makes me smile when I fall down and can’t get back, get back, get back up on my feet.  
  
“_What would you do if I called you a horseface?” You ask from behind the book you’re reading.  
  
“I would tell you that you’re an idiot, because it is a proven fact that I do not have horse fur on my face.” Jean yells back from the kitchen.  
  
“I didn’t say you were a horse, just a horse **face**.”   
  
“The crap you just-”  
  
“But if you were a horse… I guess that would make me your cowgirl.” You say thoughtfully. You hear a strange coughing noise coming from the kitchen. “Jean?” You get up to investigate. Upon entering the kitchen, you find Jean sitting on the ground, face bright red. “ Didja choke?”  
  
“Yeah.” You slide down onto the ground next to him.  
  
“Well geez, Jean, didn’t anyone teach you to chew before you swallow?”  
  
“Yeah, its just- I didn’t expect you to say that.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“But I think you would make an excellent cowgirl.” He smirks at you. You can feel your face heat up, and cover your face with your hands in attempt to cover your bright red face.  
  
“Oh my gosh, Jean.” You mutter. “You idiot.”  
  
                 _With out you here I am boring, Something inside you is triggering. It makes me myself, Makes me funny, you’re a beautiful thing  
  
_ “If you had never met me you would probably be a hobo.” You state confidently as you cut the potatoes for yours and Jeans dinner. (Mmm potatoes. Too bad Sasha’s not invited.)  
  
“Oh really?” He returns while stirring whatever the heck he was making in his pot. It smells good BTW.   
  
“Yeah. You would never have made it this  far in life if I wasn’t a part of it.” You grin at him.  
  
“Maybe… But if you had never met me, you wouldn’t be much better off.”  
  
“Yeah.” He looks at you in surprise. You usually didn’t agree so easily. “We compliment each other, you know? Thanks for making sure I didn’t end up like a hobo, Jean.”  
  
“No problem Cowgirl.” Your face reddens at the nickname. Jean doesn’t fail to notice. “I know you like it. Cowgirl.” He teases.  
  
“You-you wanna Netflix and Chill after this?” You stammer.  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
                 _We’re a beautiful thing together, Even when the weather is low. We can find the rainbow, up in the sky, you’d say don’t you cry, it’s all gonna be alright.  
  
_ “I’m here to see Jean Kirstchien.” You rush out. The nurse sees your worried expression and smile sympathetically at you.  
  
“Of course. He’s down the hall, room 213." She points in the direction of his room.  
  
"Thank you so much!” You say, already running off.  
  
“Please don’t run in the hospital halls!” You don’t listen. You keep on running until you reach his room.  
  
“Oh my gosh, Jean?!” You enter the room. His head turns towards you, and you can see his face light up. Your heartbeat begins to slow down its rapid pace.  
  
“Hey Cowgirl.” He smirks from his bed. His arm is in a cast and he has a few cuts and bruises here and there, but other wise, he looks okay.  
  
“Hi Pony.” You smile and walk closer to him. “You okay? I came the moment I heard about the crash.”  
  
“Yeah. I’m good. All I got was this broken arm.” He gestures at his injury. “But, um, (Y/N)? Sorry, but, we’re probably gonna have to replace the car. Or at least get a lot of repairs. It’s kinda ruined.” He looks at you nervously.  
                  
“It’s okay.” You sigh. “As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters.” You smile softly at him.  
  
                 _If we ever gone through a fight oh that would be bad ‘cause you know all of my secrets, but I know all of yours.  
  
_ Anger. It’s all you felt, even though you know you were being unreasonable, you were still so, so upset.  
  
“Jean! How could you get Taco Bell without me?! You know it’s my favorite!”  
  
“Really (Y/N)? All this because I ate without you? Don’t you think you might be overreacting?” Wow. How dare he. But of course he had a point and you knew it. All this over fast food? It did seem pretty ridiculous, but no way in heck would you admit that he was right.  
  
“Oh I am definitely not overreacting. You’re just being a jerk.”  
  
“What the heck, (Y/N). Why are you being like this? Are you on your period?” He really crossed a line there.  
  
“What?! No! How could you even-” You sigh angrily. “Are you sure you’re just not being a jerk because you had to marry me since Mikasa was already taken?!” You yell.  
  
“Where did that come from?! I married you because I love you, (Y/N)!”  
  
“Yeah right.” You mutter.  
  
“(Y/N), I do love you, with all my heart, and-” he sighs and you can hear him mutter under his breath, “ I can’t believe I’m apologizing for something so stupid.” He raises his voice for you to hear. “And I’m sorry I got Taco Bell without you.”  
  
You huff angrily and cross your arms. “Fine. Love you.” You growl as you stomp out of the room.  
  
                 _We make hours turn into seconds together, the weight of the world feel like a feather 'cause we’re holding it right in our hands.  
  
_ You fiddle nervously with your wedding ring on your finger.  
“You know Jean, I was thinking…” You start.  
  
“Hm? What about?”  
  
“Maybe we could consider finding a new place?”  
  
“(Y/N), you know we cant afford to move right now. Besides, I thought you liked it here.” He sighs, sitting up from his side of the bed to face you.  
  
“I know, but, I just thought the extra room would be nice for-” You take a deep breath in. It was now or never. “For when the baby comes.”  
  
“I guess but- wait, what?” He stares at you. “Did you say-”  
  
“Yes Jean. The baby.” You grin at him. He runs a shaky hand through his ash blond hair.  
  
“But that means you’re pregnant, and that means I’m gonna be a dad, and that means we’re having a baby, and that means we’re gonna be a three, and that means we’ll have a real family, and that means that we’ll have something to hold over Eren and Mikasa’s heads. They don’t have a baby. We do, and we’re gonna change it’s diapers, and take them to the park, and watch them go to school for the first time, and then next thing you know, they’ll be graduating from high school and leave the house and make us some grandbabies and-”  
  
“Jean.” You break him out of his rambling trance.  
  
“What?” At that moment your eyes connect and the realness of the situation sets in. “Oh my gosh, (Y/N).” Jean pulls you close to him, wrapping you in a warm hug. “Thank you so much. We’re going to be parents. I love you so much.”  
  
“So this means you’ll consider moving?” He releases you and look at you with shiny amber eyes.  
  
“Of course. Anything for the baby.”  
  
                 _You and me Together, we’ll forget what we have been told, We’ll live in our own dream world, You and me, forever, We’ll forget what we have been told, We will take on the whole world.  
  
_ “Did you hear? They’re having centaurs.” Sasha tells Connie.  
  
“Centaurs?” You question.  
  
“Yeah, you know, half horse, half human.” She explains to you. “Cos, you know.” She gestures at your barely visible baby bump.  
  
You stifle a giggle behind your hand. “Right. Just don’t let Jean hear you say that.”  
  
“Hear who say what?” Jeans voice come from behind you. He takes a seat next to you and kisses your nose.  
  
'Busted’ You mouth out to Sasha.  
  
“Sasha was just telling me that (Y/N) is carrying a little centaur.” Connie says.  
  
“Connie! You weren’t supposed to tell him that!”  
  
“Oops.”  
  
You look up at Jean to see how he reacts. His face is red.  
“I’m not a horse you idiot! It’s a human baby, not some mythical centaur crap. And if you got a problem with that, then fine! I don’t care.”  
  
Connie holds his hands up defensively. “Dude. We **did not** say that.”  
  
Jean grabs your hand firmly.“ C'mon (Y/N). Lets go.”  
  
“Jean, we invited them to **our** house. We can’t just leave.”  
  
“Don’t care. And we are raising this real human baby whether anyone likes is or not!” He shouts.  
  
“We didn’t say we had a problem with it. We did not say that.” You hear Connie mutter.  
  
                _You’re a beautiful thing. We’re a beautiful thing together. Even when the weather is low.  
  
_ Gone. The baby. Gone. A miscarriage. It was horrible. A piece of you was gone. The family you and Jean were so excited for was gone. To think you would never get to hold your little baby, to see their smiling face. It broke you, but it broke Jean even more. But you had to stay strong, for each other. And so you did. You kept the smiles on your face and the light in your hearts, because you were together, and that was what really mattered, right?  
  
“We can always try again.”  
  
“Yeah.” You reply emptily.  
  
“But of course if you need time-”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“(Y/N)?”  
  
“Hm” You finally look up at him with glossy eyes, at last, paying him the attention he deserves. He pulls you into his arms, stroking your hair softly.  
  
“It’s all gonna be alright. I promise we’ll get through this.”  
  
You smile sadly into his shoulder and allow your eyes to leak out the moisture they had been holding in.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
                 _And that’s a beautiful thing._  

 

  July 10, 2017


	11. Beautiful- Bertholdt X Reader

    A genie, living among humans. He looked like a regular human as well, only his closest friends knew of his special abilities to grant wishes. You were one of these people, but you had never asked for a wish to be granted, as many others did. Bertholdt was your best friend, and you didn’t want to make asking him for favors the base of your friendship, so you never asked. Him being the sweetie he is, had offered several times, but you always turned him down. No way were you going to depend on magic wishes when most people had to go through life with out it. It wasn’t fair.

  
    Then, something changed. You had been thinking about it for along time, and decided you couldn’t live with this one problem any longer. You finally asked for a wish.  
    "Bertholdt?“

  
    "Hmm?”

  
    "Would you maybe, er, grant me a wish?“ You ask shyly. His face lights up.

  
    "Definitely. You probably deserve my wishes more than anybody else. I’m glad you finally asked.”

  
    "Right. Um, I guess my wish is that you could make me beautiful?“

  
    "What?” His face displays deep confusion.

  
    "Please.“ You plead. "It’s all I want.”

  
    "Okay. Your wish is my command.“ He says sadly and snaps his fingers. You smile softly, knowing that this is the action that completes the granting of the wish.  
    "Thanks.” You walk over to the nearest mirror, but your smile disappears as you see no difference in your reflection.

    “I thought I was supposed to be made beautiful.” You whisper as tears well in your eyes. Bertholdt walks up behind you as looks at you through the mirror.

  
      
    "Don’t you understand? You already were.“ 

 

_July 14, 2017_


	12. Bathing Suit- Reiner X Reader

 "If I win, I get to see you in a bikini.“  
You and Reiner were having a pie eating contest, and he seemed to think that he needed a prize if he won. You personally didn’t really like the idea for obvious reasons.  
  
    "What? No, you pervert! Isn’t the pride of winning enough?!” You face heats up, and you convince yourself it’s with anger.   
    "What’s the big deal, (Y/N)? If I’m going to take this little challenge seriously, I’m going to need an actual reward to look forward to.“ He reasons, sly smirk on his face. It seems to be a really stupid excuse, but maybe you could work this towards your favor.  
    "Okay…” you start slowly “ but if I’m going to agree to this, I need a reward to try and earn as well. If I win, then you have to put on the bikini instead.” You grin at your cleverness, though still skeptical on how this might turn out.  
  
    "Works for me.“ He leans closer to your face, lowering his voice to a whisper. "But I’ll have you know that I don’t plan on losing.”  
    "What a coincidence. Neither am I.“  
    "Well then, somebody’s going to be disappointed, and I’m going to be too busy enjoying my prize to care.” What a perv.  
  
    …  
      
    There are 48 seconds left on the timer, and you are only on your fifth piece of pie, while Reiner was just starting his seventh. In a rush of panic, you swallow your current piece, and cram three more pieces in your mouth all at once and chew frantically. You gag, as your mouth was not built you hold three pieces of pie at a time, but you are to desperate to win to care. With 15 seconds remaining, you swallow your mass amount of pie and grab another slice. Reiner is still eating his seventh, and you’re chewing your ninth. 10 seconds left and your still chewing. Reiner and his slow butt has finally finished his seventh piece, but he doesn’t reach for any more, probably having lost all hope. Only 3 seconds left, he and you both know who the winner is. You phone buzzes harshly, letting you know that the contest is over. You launch your hands above your head in victory, only the crust remaining on your final slice.  
      
    You look at Reiner and laugh. “Your face is hideously messy, Muscle Man. And, YOU LOSE!” You tease.  
  
    "You don’t look much better.“ You know he’s right. You are pretty sure that most of your last piece had ended up on your face.  
  
    "I honestly don’t really care, now go put on your bikini. I need my reward.” You wave your hand at him, urging him to shoo away and get changed.  
  
    And what a reward it is. Reiner walks out the bathroom proudly, sporting and bright yellow bikini much to small for his large body. The top of the swimsuit stretches over his body, and it seems to be holding is man-boobs pretty well. The bikini bottom is tight around his body. One glance down, and oops, pretty sure you’re scarred for life.  
  
    "You have better cleavage than I do!“ You point out as he walks out.  
  
    "You get to see a man as sexy as me in a skimpy bathing suit, and that’s all you have to say?” He places his hands on his hips and makes a ridiculous pose.  
  
    "Sexy my butt.“   
  
    "C'mon (Y/N), I look fabulous” And with this comment, he heads back to the bathroom and starts admiring himself in the mirror.  
    "Dang, I look  _do_  good.“

**_Bonus of the day:  Q: What did the grape say when the Elefant stepped on it?  
                            A: Nothing, it just let out a little wine._ **

****

_August 1, 2017_


	13. All You Need Is Love (pt 1)- Levi X Reader

**Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.  
There’s nothing you can do that can’t be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can’t be sung.  
Nothing you can say, but you can learn  
How to play the game   
It’s easy.  
** _  
  
_“Pretty please?” You stick your bottom lip out in a pleading pout.  
 _  
_“How many times do I have to tell you, (Y/N). I don’t want any of that filthy crap on my face!”  
  
“But Levi!” You whine while waving your brush around. “It’s just face paint. It’s not going to hurt you. Look, there’s blue and green and orange.” You look fondly at the different colors, pointing to each one as its name is said.  
  
“You’re looking at those paints like you love them more than me.” Levi accuses you.  
  
“So what? Are you going to let me paint your face or not?”  
  
“I already told you, no.” Levi glares at you with steel eyes.  
  
“Oh come on. Not even a heart, for our love?” You grin and waggle your eyebrows at him.  
  
“Not even a heart for our love.”  
  
“Geez Levi. There’s no need to be so _heart-_ less.” You laugh at your hilarious joke.  
  
Through your laughter you can just barely hear him mutter “Idiot.”  
  
 _  
_ **Nothing you can make that can’t be made.  
No one you can save that can’t be saved.  
Nothing you can do, but you can learn  
How to be you in time   
It’s easy.  
  
**“I was thinking we could try for a baby?” You look at your boyfriend anxiously.  
  
“No.” He doesn’t even hesitate to answer. “We’re not even married yet, (Y/N).”  
  
You nod your head slowly. “Yeah. Right. That makes sense.” You pause for a second. “Well than, why don’t we get married?”  
  
Once again, he doesn’t even pause to think. “No. We’re not ready.”  
  
“But I feel that we are!” You argue.  
  
“We’re not.”  
  
You lower your gaze sadly. Levi is smart, smarter that you, he’s probably right about these kinds of things.  
  
“Okay.”  
 **  
All you need is love, all you need is love,  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.  
Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.  
All you need is love, all you need is love,  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.  
  
**Your thoughts bounced around your head angrily. Fired? How could you be fired? You were one of the best workers at your job. Scratch that. _Former job._ But of course your boss just had to ‘let you go’. The company was apparently having 'financial problems’. Whatever. They’re gonna miss you now you’re gone.  
  
You angrily jangled your house keys in the lock belonging yours and Levi’s shared apartment. You stomp into your place of residence, tossing your keys on the table in the entry way. Walking into the living room, you just look at Levi, who is sitting on the couch, not giving him a proper greeting. Levi does not fail to notice your bad mood.  
  
“Who pissed in your cereal?”  
  
You sit down and turn your head to glare at Levi. Of course you’re not mad at him, but you still can’t help looking at him like that.  
“I got fired.”  
  
“I told you, you should have been going to work earlier.”  
  
“That’s not why! It’s not my fault!” You fold your arms across your chest sternly and straiten your back, so as to seem more dominant.  
  
“Are you really sure it’s not your fault?” Levi demands.  
  
“Yes! I’m sure! Why would you even suggest that?” You did not need to be dealing with his crap right now. Why was he being such a jerk?  
  
“Tch. Whatever. You better find a new job quick though, because there is now way I’m paying for rent and food all by myself.”  
  
“Ugh! So that’s all you care about, huh? No 'Oh I’m so sorry (Y/N)! Here let me comfort you in your time of need. It’ll all be okay.’? No! All you care about is that I make enough money to pay rent!”  
  
“(Y/N)” He growls warningly. Oh, does he not like your tone of voice? Well that’s too bad for him.  
  
“Don’t you worry. I’ll have your stupid rent money, Jerk!” You stomp to your room and lock the door. Levi is definitely sleeping on the couch tonight.  
  
 **There’s nothing you can know that isn’t known.  
Nothing you can see that isn’t shown.  
There’s nowhere you can be that isn’t where  
You’re meant to be   
It’s easy.  
  
**Of course, you were still sour the morning after you got fired, but a lot of the anger from yesterday had died down. Feeling more calm and reasonable, you feel guilty for the way you had spoken to Levi last night, and decide to go and apologize.  
  
“Levi?” You poke his sleeping forms cheek. His eyes immediately flicker open and he stares at you.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I’m sorry for how I spoke to you yesterday.”  
  
“Whatever. I put a list of places for you to apply for a job on the fridge. You should probably go and get to it.”  
  
Your soft expression hardens. It seems that he still only cares about the money.  
  
“Of course. I’ll go and get a job just as you say, _your grand highness_.” You reply sassily.  
  
“I don’t really like your tone.” Levi says, sitting up.  
  
You turn away from him and start to exit the room.  
  
“Like I freaking care.”  
  
 **All you need is love, all you need is love,  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.  
All you need is love. (All together now).  
All you need is love. (Everybody).  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.  
Love is all you need.  
Love is all you need  
  
**Whatever happened to the sweet, kind, somewhat moody but still loving man you once knew? It was the end of the month, and you didn’t have a job yet, or money, the money that Levi seemed to think was so important, more important than you. All you ever seemed to do anymore was fight and bicker, and whenever you tried to apologize, he would always give a “yeah you better be sorry’ reply. You still loved him but also, you didn’t. And it was time that you confronted him about it.  
  
"Levi, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I feel that we’ve been having some problems.”  
  
“Yeah, so?”  
  
“So, I want to work through them.”  
  
“Do you have my money?”  
  
“Again about the money? Really?”  
  
“Rent needs to be paid.”  
  
“Couldn’t you just handle it until I get a job?”  
  
“Can’t you just get a job?”  
  
“Wow. I’m glad we didn’t have a baby, or you would be so selfish like this and our kid wouldn’t eat unless I paid for half. What is wrong with you?”  
  
“I don’t care if I’m not fit to be a father. Why do you think I said no? You just need to help pay rent of you’re going to live here.”  
  
“Well then, maybe I don’t want to live here!”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“I can’t believe you, you know that? I come here to try and mend our relationship, and you just completely destroy it all for your stupid rent money!”  
  
“Are you leaving?”  
  
“Yeah. I hope you have fun with all your money.  
I really loved you, you know.”  
  
 **(Yesterday)  
(Oh yeah)  
(She love you, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(She love you, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Oh, yesterday)**

* * *

****

**_Bonus of the Day:  
So a mushroom walks into a bar, and the bartender kicks him out because “We don’t serve your kind here”.  
                        The mushroom responds with, “But why? Im a fungi.”_ **

 

_August 2, 2017_


	14. Misunderstanding|| Bertholdt

You were sitting silently with your friend, Annie, when you were approached by a tall, nervous looking boy. He bowed awkwardly to you, holding a flower infront of his face.   
  
“Will you please go out with me?” He rushed out, practically yelling. The poor guy, he was really nervous. You smiled at how cute he was.  
  
“Of course. I would love to, Bertholdt.” You replied.  
  
He looked up at you, his eyes widening. “O-oh, I’m sorry, I meant to ask her.” He pointed to Annie.  
  
“Oh. Okay.” You smiled sadly. You were disappointed with this whole misunderstanding.  
  
“S-so?” This time he was actually facing his correct target.  
  
“No thanks.” Annie replied dully. Ouch. 

* * *

**_Bonus of the day: Q: How do Billboards talk?  
                           A: Sign language_ **

_August 3, 2017_


	15. All For The Ring- Armin X Reader

Alone. You feel alone, though you know you shouldn’t. The thing was, the most kind and loving man you knew, the one who would never distance himself from you was doing just that. You and Armin had been friends since you were 14, a couple at 18. It had been 5  years since he worked up the courage to ask you out, but now it seemed like he didn’t care anymore, and it made no sense. He would never abandon you, right?  
  
    And yet here you are, alone in bed. He left the house so much earlier than he used to. He said it was for work, but you knew that he didn’t need to be at his job for two and a half more hours. He had left you, again. He should be in bed with you, but his presence isn’t there. It hurts you. But this has become regular, and sometimes you just have to deal with it. But why?  
  
    It seems so unreal. Maybe you’re overreacting, suffering from an overactive imagination, but his growing absence isn’t something you can just ignore. Your mind always wanders to the worst when you think about the situation. Maybe there’s somebody else. Maybe you’re not good enough anymore. Maybe his love for you has faded away. But how could it? Love is a choice, would he really _choose_ not to love you any more? It’s impossible for you to imagine such a wonderful person such as Armin doing something so cruel, but you can see no other possibility. And you can’t help but wonder, what is going on?  
  
  
  
  
  
    You hear the door open and lift your gaze to the door. You had been sitting at the dinning room table for three hours now, waiting for Armin to get home. “Armin can you come here? We need to talk.”  
  
    His face displays concern, possibly fear. He closes the door behind him and takes a seat across for you. “Yeah, what’s up? Is every thing okay?” He reaches his hands across the table to hold yours, but you pull your hands away before he can make contact.  
  
    You see no point in beating around the bush. “Why have to been avoiding me?” He appears shocked at your accusation.  
  
    “What do you mean? I haven’t been-”  
  
    “Yes you have Armin. You’ve been leaving for ‘work’ several hours earlier than you used to, and then every night when you get home, you go strait to bed. We hardly ever spend time with together anymore, and honestly, I’m getting really worried.” You fold your arms across your chest and look at him with glistening eyes.  
  
    “(Y/N).” He says softly, looking into your eyes earnestly.  
  
    You look away, trying to will yourself not to cry. “I don’t understand, Armin.” You choke out. “Is there someone else? Do you not love me any more? Why are you lying to me?”  
  
    “(Y/N), look at me.” You turn your head slightly and he sees the tears running down your face. He can’t help feeling anything but guilt. “I promise I’m not lying to you, and I’m not trying to avoid you.”  
  
    “Then what’s going on?” You sob.  
  
    “I got another job. That’s why I get up so early and go to bed when I get home. I’m just so tired, that I can’t really think about anything else. I’m really sorry for neglecting you.” He looks at you softly.  
  
    “But you don’t need another job. What was the point?” This still make no sense to you.  
  
    “I’ve been saving up, I needed the extra money.” You stare at him, silently inviting him to elaborate. He laughs. “Do I really have to tell you what for?”  
  
    “Yes.”  
  
    He starts fidgeting nervously and turns away from your strong gaze. “I wanted to buy a ring.” He mutters quietly.  
  
    Unfortunately for Armin, you are able to hear his whispers. “What to you need a ring for?"   
  
    "I was going to propose.” Armin replies, quieter still.  
  
    Wait up. Hold the phone. What.  
  
    “You want me to _marry_ you?” You whisper, the tears  start reforming in your eyes, but this time they are not out of pain and sadness. “For real?”  
  
    Armin reaches his hands across the table to hold your own once again, and this time you let him. “For real. (Y/N) I am so, so sorry I’ve been neglecting you. I promise I’ll find some way to make it up to you.”  
  
    “Yes.”  
  
    “I’m not going to make anymore excuses for not spending time with you. You’ve heard my part of the story, and I hope you can find some way to forgive me.”  
  
    “Yes.” You get out of your seat and cross over to Armin.   
  
    “Hey, you don’t need to cry. It’s okay.” He stands up and wraps you in his arms.  
  
    “Yes.” You let him engulf you with the comforting warmth you had been longing for all this time. “I’m so sorry I doubted you Armin. Of course I’ll marry you!” You cry into his chest.  
  
    “Well that’s pretty diddly darned fantastic.”  
  
    “Definitely."  

* * *

**_Bonus of the day:  I hate Russian dolls, they’re so full of themselves._ **

****

_August 23, 2017_


	16. You're Gonna Miss Me (aynil pt 2)- Levi X Reader

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjcOzqxu4JQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpjcOzqxu4JQ&t=YzQxN2JkOTYzYWNiMjY1MTdlNTVhMzJlYmM4ZTEzM2QxYTQ5YWNhMyxnUHNjbFJ0aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ADC18wxtUemGo3TsladId_w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshingeki-no-im-dead.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169897795990%2Fyoure-gonna-miss-me-pt2-levi-x-reader&m=1)

**I got my ticket for the long way ‘round  
**

**Two bottle ‘a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I’m leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?  
  
**I’ve always preferred to live my life with no regrets. No way was I going to allow myself to regret breaking up with (Y/N). But if I don’t regret it, than why does it hurt so bad? Of course we weren’t ready yet, but I was hoping to eventually get married to that woman, start a family like she wanted, to spend the rest of my life with her. I guess life doesn’t always go according to plan, and you just have to deal with it.             
I don’t care.     I don’t care.     I don’t care.  
  
 **When I’m gone  
When I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me by my hair  
You’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
  
**I had forgotten what it’s like to sleep alone. I was so used to always having her there. Her hair would often get in my face when she tossed and turned in her sleep, no doubt from the nightmares she regularly has. As much as I hate to admit it, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about how she’s dealing with them now. It doesn’t matter anymore, she’s probably sleeping next to a different man, he’ll worry for her. It’s not my job anymore.  
  
But I can’t help but worry.  
 **  
I’ve got my ticket for the long way ‘round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It’s got mountains, it’s got rivers, it’s got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you  
  
**I was selfish. I made everything about money. Didn’t I know that money only lasts for a short while? The relationships we hold with people, that’s what lasts forever. What’s the point of dancing when you don’t have a partner? There’s no joy in life if you don’t have somebody to share it with. I’m alone, and it’s all my fault.  
  
I messed up big time.  
  
 **When I’m gone  
When I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me by my walk  
You’re gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
  
**Hanji says I should try and get her back, but I could never. The way I treated her is unforgiveable. No matter how badly I may want to, there is no turning back. I just have to try and forget about her, but it’s so hard to.  
  
I don’t care.    
                                                                                                      _Liar_

* * *

**_Bonus of the Day: My life. That’s it. That’s the whole joke._ **

_  
_

_August 25, 2017_


	17. Fictional Reality- Eren X Reader

Books. Don’t you just love them? To the plain eye, they appear simply as stacks of binded paper, but to many, they were so much more than that. So many went to books to find a life better than reality. To escape, if only for a few moments, into a more interesting reality than their own. Of course, these realities only happened in the readers head, no matter how much they wished for it to be the truth, it was just fantasy. It was one of the pains that had to be accepted when it comes to reading. But it was no fantasy for you.  
  
    You had grown up reading books the same as everyone else. Learning to love the stories, and especially the characters within them, but having to except when the story was over. It was a painful life. You read many books, lived countless lives, met so many interesting characters, and yet, out of all the stories you had read, one always stuck out to you the most. Or, more specifically, one of the characters, Eren Jeager. To be honest, when you were first introduced to his character, you weren’t very impressed, but over time, he began to grow on you. His character fascinated you more and more every day, until eventually to had developed a crush on the fictional boy. Oh how that confused you. Sure, you really liked the characters in books, but enough to develop a crush? He wasn’t even real, this couldn’t happen! So, you decided to ignore it.  
  
    That didn’t last long. It was only a week and a half after you accepted your crush on Eren, when you discovered fanfiction. More specifically, X reader insert fanfiction. (Who even reads that crap? WTF) It felt so strange, but so right. You knew it was weird, to read such stories just to imagine yourself at a characters side, but you couldn’t stop. Not to long after, you realized that your ‘relationship’ with Eren had changed. You no longer had a little crush on the teal-eyed boy, this was love. Not the annoying teenager- we’ve known each other for a week and I love you- love. No, it was nothing that petty or fake, this was actual love. If you were hurt or confused before, that was nothing compared to this.  
  
    There are those girls who have crushes on big and popular football players, and when confronted about their feelings, they’ll just say, “He’ll never go out with me, he probably doesn’t even know I exist.” And then they’d wallow in their misery wishing that boy would just notice them. You had no sympathy for those girls. You guaranteed that it was more likely for the boy of their desires to notice them than it was for yours. While their crush may not 'know they even exist’, the boy you had devoted your heart to, **actually didn’t exist!** It made you so frustrated.  
  
    You dropped into a state of depression, and it all just hurt so bad. How could a fictional character cause you so much pain? How could you fall in love with somebody who was incapable of returning your feelings? Why did this have to happen to you? Could there be no way to see the one you loved?  
  
  
…  
  
  
    I remember when we were kids, Armin and I would look in this book he had found. It’s had incredible pictures of people, and Armin would tell me their stories. I loved hearing of a world without titans. It was so interesting, like a dream I couldn’t quite obtain. But out of all the people and stories in the book, there was always one I loved the most. The stories about a girl named (Y/N). Her stories weren’t even that engaging, but something about her, as a character, was so fascinating.   
  
    I’ve never told Armin, he’d be furious, but I actually tore a picture of her out of the book when I was a kid, just before Maria fell. She felt like an old friend, I didn’t how I couldn’t take her picture. I know it’s silly, but I’ve actually kept the picture all these years. It’s like I’m keeping somebody I love close to my heart, and yet, I don’t even know her. I don’t understand how I can feel such a deep connection to somebody I don’t even know.      It hurts.  
  
  
…  
  
  
    When you turned 18, your grandmother took you into her basement. She told you what she was about to tell you was an ancient family secret, and you weren’t allowed to tell anybody besides your own future grandchildren. Obviously, you were confused, and you became more so when she flicked on the lights to reveal a ginormous library.  
  
    “What’s the big secret about a library, Gram?” you asked, starting to drift towards the shelves of books.  
  
    “Look at the bindings.” You followed her instructions and removed one of the books from its shelve, examining with awe.  
  
    “There’s no title. Why is that?” You looked up at her, holding the book firmly.  
  
    “None of them have titles. In this library, I believe that you will find every storybook to have ever been in existence. There are more floors downstairs. None of these books have titles or words with in the pages.”  
  
    “That makes no sense.”  
  
    “You didn’t let me finish. As I was saying, none of these books have titles or words, but they do have a story. When you open a book, you will be transported into the story held with in the pages, free to leave whenever you choose, and no time will have passed here in this world when you return.”  
  
    “So, you’re saying that I could actually meet Harry Potter?”  
  
    “If you pick the right book. Yes. But, as you can probably tell, there is no way to know what world you are entering. Any book you choose will be a lucky guess if you are really so desperate to meet Harry Potter.”  
  
    “There is somebody else who I would much rather meet.” You said under your breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    It’s been only three years since you were introduced to the library, but you have lived an infinite number of years through the books. Countless lives and countless stories, and you still had not found the one you were  searching for all this time. You had just left the world of gladiators and zombies. It was quite a strange story, and you were quite glad to leave it. You reach for a new book, desperate to enter a new world and getting one step closer to finding the life you want to live most.  
  
    You open the book and are immediately transported into the book in a flash of blinding light. You land on your butt on a hard dirt floor.  
  
    “Ugh. No matter how many times I travel, I never get used to that part.” You groan, rubbing your sore backside.  
  
    “(Y/N)?” A male voice from above you utters in disbelief.   
  
    “How do you know my-” You look up and your eyes widen, your throat feels tight, and you can feel tears trying to push their way out of your eyes.   
  
    “Eren." 

* * *

**_Bonus of the day: Why shouldn’t you play games with a cat?  
                           Cuz you know he’s a cheetah._ **

 

****_August 28, 2017_


	18. Anxiety (Soulmate AU)- Marco X Reader

The marks would show up with out warning whenever they felt like it. Little splotches of ink on skin, but no matter how hard you scrubbed, you couldn’t get it to come off. The scrubbing required to remove the spots from your skin was up to somebody else, your soulmate. Nobody knew why it happened, but any ink that touched your soulmates skin was imprinted on your own as well. You personally felt bad for whoever you were destined to spend your life with, you were always scribbling on your wrists when it seems like your pens were running out, which happened quite frequently. And then there was that time that Ymir convinced the rest of your friends to draw all over your face at a sleepover, and let’s just say that their illustrations weren’t exactly *ahem* age appropriate. And in permanent marker too. You were walking around for five days afterwards with permanent marker coating your face. What had really concerned you though, was knowing that somewhere in the world, your soulmate was suffering the same fate. There was no doubt that they would be embarrassed, what would they think about you? The whole incident made you think that maybe it would be better if you didn’t meet that special person, just so you would never have to confront them about it. (Anxiety at its finest)  
  
He (or she) probably never wanted to meet you either. Sure it was only one bad incident, but they probably hated you. Your friends said it was irrational to think that way, but what did they know? Some people have cool tattoo’s appear on their skin, but no, he had to get inappropriate graffiti on his face. How awful. No, you most certainly were not willing to face him after that.  
  
The ink that magically appeared on your skin was much different than the things you gifted to him. Your arms were usually coated in dots, usually the same pattern as the day before. This guy must have been doodling on his arms a lot, because the specks were hardly ever given time to fade away. They would fade the slightest bit at night and then the next day, they would come back brighter than ever. Little specks drifting all over your body. It practically became a part of you, just looking at the exact same patterns every day, soon you had them memorized.   
  
What a curious thing.  
  
  
…  
  
  
“Is this seat taken?” You ask a freckled boy, pointing to the seat next to him.  
  
“Oh, no. Be my guest.” He smiles kindly at you (A/N now I’m thinking about beauty and the beast wow wow)  
  
You nod graciously and sit down, leaving your focus from him, and to the Professor in front of the room. It’s a really boring lecture, but you still try your best to focus on the teacher. It doesn’t go very well, and soon you find yourself absentmindedly staring at one of the freckled boys arm, where a boy next to him is doodling on the skin, tracing all the freckles on his arm. You don’t really process what’s going on, but something about his freckles seem…familiar. You stare a bit longer and it finally hits you, just as the boy next to you notices your stare and turns to you.  
  
“Uh, hey. Are you okay…You keep on looking at me.” He looks concerned, and maybe a bit creeped out. You whip your gaze away from his arm, glancing down at your own for a second, and then up to his face. You can feel your face heat up, and your eyes widen. You’re 97.83% sure that this is him. Your soulmate.  
  
“NOPE.” You grab you things and quickly rush out of the auditorium. You don’t look behind you until you’re safely in your dorm. You promise that yourself that you will never go outside again. If this boy goes to the same University as you, you have a higher chance of meeting him again. No way were you going to risk it.  
  
  
…  
  
  
Unfortunately, you still had classes to attend, a life to live, so you were forced to leave your dorm. You just so happened to be sitting in a restaurant, enjoying a warm beverage while working on a portion of your homework, when the exact person of which you had been trying to avoid showed up.  
  
“Excuse me.” You look up to see bright brown eyes looking at you. You feel your face heat up again as you recognize this face. You want to run away, but that would be really rude, not to mention, you weren’t done drinking your tea.  
  
“H-hi!” You choke out.  
  
“Do you mind if I sit here?” You shake your head and gesture for him to take a seat, even though you’re sure you’ll regret it. “You’re that girl from last week, right?” He smiles.  
  
“Oh, yeah. You remember that?” You try to smile at him, but your pretty sure you end up looking constipated. You can tell he’s probably trying not to make a face at your strange behavior.  
  
“Uh, yeah. I’m Marco by the way.”  
  
“(Y/N)” You nod.   
  
“So, uh, do you go to school here?” He pauses. “Ah, stupid question. Of course you do.” Marco laughs. It must be contagious, because soon, you’re laughing with him. He continues to ask questions, and you give as minimalistic answers as you can. As cool as this guy seems to be, you want this to be the last time you meet. You still don’t want him to find our that you were soulmates. (Seriously, you should try and get this anxiety under control. Not that there’s anything wrong with being anxious.)  
  
Marco tries to hold a conversation with you, and while you do your best to respond, your attention is greatly claimed by looking out for your waiter to bring your check. After about ten minutes of socializing with this cute boy, your check arrives. Finally.  
“Thank you” You nod towards the waiter, pulling out a pen.  
  
“Oh, please, allow me to pay.” Marco smiles brightly at you.  
  
“Most certainly not. Although I do appreciate the offer.” You grin as you start to write on the check. “Frack.” You mutter when the pen fails to leave ink on the paper. You instinctively scribble the pen across your wrist until ink finally leaves the tip of the pen. You’re about to fill out the check when you hear a gasp from across from you. “Crap.” You look up to see Marco staring at his own wrist where little scribbles have _mysteriously_ appeared on his skin, _somehow_ identical to the ones you had just drawn.  
  
He lifts his gaze to meet your eyes. “Is this- is this why you ran away last week?” Your face flushes bright red, and you widen your eyes.  
  
“I have no idea what your talking about.” You respond, very unconvincingly, might I add. You leave your seat and quickly walk out of the restaurant. (don’t worry, you paid first.) You hope that Marco won’t follow you, but to no avail.   
  
“(Y/N)!” He grabs your arm. You turn around to face him, fear in your eyes. His gaze softens. “Why are you running away from me? Did you not want to meet me? If you want, I can just leave you alone. Never talk to you again…although I wouldn’t want to.”  
  
“No! No! I did want to meet you! I just, I thought you wouldn’t want to meet _me_. You should hate me!” You cry.  
  
“Why in the world would I hate you?” He releases his grip on your arm, but you make no attempt to run away this time. It’s about time you actually gave him a chance.  
  
“B-because,  because of me you got h-horrible things stuck on your face.”  
  
“What do you even mean. That was a kind of vague answer” Then his face slowly dawns into recognition. This is it, the moment he realizes he really doesn’t want to spend the rest of eternity with you. “Oh, you mean… but that was ten years ago!”  
  
“Well it  does sound kind of stupid now that you say it like that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“We should draw on her face  when she’s older so she has an embarrassing story to share with her soulmate.” You smile at the little baby resting in your arms.   
  
“Why in the world would you want to do that to her?"   
  
"It worked for us.” You grin at your husband.  
  
“True, but, that’s just mean. Especially to your own daughter ”  
  
“Fine, we can get her to do it to Krista and Ymirs kid for us. Nothing like good old fashioned revenge.” You cackle.  
  
“(Y/N), no. I thing giving birth has made you crazy. You need to get some sleep, okay?”  
  
“Whatever." 

 

_September 19, 2017_


	19. Sorry (aynil pt 3)- Levi X Reader

  
“(Y/N), I messed up.” You roll your eyes at the man standing in your doorway.  
  
“No kidding. Bye Levi.” You close the door, only to be stopped by his foot in the doorway.  
  
“(Y/N). Just listen to me.” His stare isn’t as cold as you’re used to. It sickens you.  
  
“Levi. Get your foot out of my door. Now.” You growl.  
  
“(Y/N). Just listen.” You’re getting real tired of this. You slightly open the door again so you can see him better.  
  
“No Levi. You listen to _me._ You do not get to come to my house unannounced and demand my attention. I don’t owe you anything, so you need to leave right now, or I’m going to call the cops."   
  
Levi breathes out of his nose. He’s trying so hard to be polite and civil-like, but with his temper and your ‘willingness to cooperate’, it’s getting pretty tough.  
"No you won’t.” He challenges you.  
  
“Just watch me.” You slam the door shut despite his foot being in the way. He should have moved it. You can hear him cry out in pain, but your too upset to care. You quickly lock the door and look out the peephole. Since you are such a kind and reasonable person, you decide to give him three whole minutes to leave before you decide to call the cops. Luckily for him, he does leave.  
  
  
  
  
Levi’s back the next day, much to your frustration.  
“Levi, what the crap? What are you doing here?"   
  
"I’m sorry.”  
  
“Levi, I appreciate the apology, I really do, but I’ve moved on. It’s about time you did to.” You start to shut the door.  
  
“Who is he?” He asks.  
  
“Pardon.”  
  
“Just let me know who he is. Who replaced me.”  
  
“Levi.” You groan. “This is so unlike you! There is nobody else right now, okay?! Just- just quit acting like a sad puppy and get out of here.”  
  
Much to your surprise, he respects your wishes and leaves. You slam your front door shut and cry. Why does he have to act like this? Doesn’t he realize that you are still healing? You just want to be left alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hi Krista!”, You greet your apartment manager cheerily.  
  
“Hello (Y/N).” She smiles.  
  
“I’m just handing in this months rent.” You hand her an envelope containing your check.  
  
“Oh.” Her smile falters slightly. “Um, your rent has already been paid.”  
  
“What.” You drop your smile completely. “By who?” And then you realize the answer just as you finish asking.   
  
  
You bang angrily on the door of your old apartment. The one you used to share with Levi. He doesn’t take long to answer.  
“(Y/N).” He sounds surprised, but honestly, it’s really hard to tell with the lack of emotion he always has in his voice.  
  
“What the heck, Levi!?” You practically scream at him. “Were you the one who paid my rent?!”  
  
“Yea.”  
  
“Why?!”  
  
“You don’t ever accept my apologies.” Gosh, you  hate how dull his voice always sounds.  
  
“Because you don’t deserve my forgiveness! Do you have any idea how inappropriate it is for you, my ex, to go paying my rent with out even letting me know?!!” It’s not okay!!“ He just looks at you, not responding. "Just leave me alone! Please?” Angry tears escape from your eyes. “Stop acting like a child.” You whisper.  
  
“I’m sorry. Good bye, (Y/N).” He slowly closes the door, leaving you alone in the hallway. Did he really just- did he agree to finally leave you alone? Your chest immediately feels lighter and you smile softly at the floor.  
  
  
“I forgive you." 

* * *

_September 20, 2017_


	20. Butts- Reiner X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya, look at that! It's a lovely lil crack fic.

“Okay, don’t get offended or triggered or whatever, but I honestly hate butts so much.” You admit.  
  
“Um, okay. No biggie. Why would we be offended?” Armin replies.  
  
“TRIGGERED!” Connie screams.  
  
“Oh, okay. Good. I mean they’re just so freaking ugly and fat and like-like…” your sentence slowly trails off as a large muscular (and hot) man walks past you. “Uhhhh… What was I saying?”  
  
“How much you hate butts.” Armin offered.  
  
“Oh, yeah.” You respond absentmindedly, still gazing at the man as he walks further away. “Scratch that. Gotta go, bye!” You run off after the man with the sexy butt. Maybe if you’re lucky, you can get his number. 

 

_September 20, 2017_


	21. Mario Kart X Reader

“Ha! I beat you again, _loser_!” You tease Jean as you once again come in first in your Mario Kart race. You hop off of the couch and display a victory dance right in front of him. “It sure does feel good to win.”, you place your hands on your hips with a content sigh.  
  
“Jeez (Y/N). Way to be humble about it.” He grumbles. Even though he’s trying to act it, you can tell he’s not really upset. He covers his face with his hand trying to hide his grin.  
  
“I know. I am pretty humble. I’m basically the best Mario Karter I know. Besides Marco.” You add reluctantly. You don’t really like admitting there was somebody better than you. Marco was the only person who had ever beaten you, you having only returned the favor twice in all your years of knowing him. It got pretty frustrating sometimes, but you didn’t really mind. You weren’t as full of yourself as you liked to act, so it wasn’t really that big of a deal.  
  
“Okay, now scoot your butt. I’m playing Marco.” Jean shoves you away for Marco to take your spot.  
  
You hand Marco your controller and take a seat on the floor. “Ha! Good luck with that!” He’ll obviously need it. You sit back against the couch and watch the match.   
  
Honestly, you kind of zone out during their match, but you’re pulled out of your blank trance a few minutes later to the cheering of Jean. It’s really annoying, but when you look at the screen, you see what the commotions about. Jean won.  
  
“Wow. I’m impressed Jean.” You state honestly. “I don’t think your good luck will last to the next round though. Nobody beats Marco.”  
  
“He just did though.” Marco says under his breath. You don’t listen.  
  
  
  
Their contest lasts longer than you would have liked, but you hardly notice. You were to shocked at the winner of the matches to think about when you would get to play next. Seven rounds had been played so far, the scores, Marco:2, Jean:5. It amazes you beyond description. Jean could never beat you, the second best player at this game out of everyone you know, yet here he was, wiping the floor with the first best. No way would good luck ever get anyone this far. And then it hits you.  
  
  
Their eighth match has just ended (which Jean won. Again.) when you speak up. “You’ve been letting me win.”  
  
“Um, you never win against me, (Y/N).” Marco replies. You roll your eyes.  
  
“Not you. Jean. Jean’s been letting me win.”  
  
“I have not idea what you’re talking about.” Jean smirks.  
  
“Yeah you do.” You get up and stand in front of him. “Why do you let me win? I thought that you loved to win, not see other people win!”  
  
“I do.” His grin falters slightly. “But… you’re just too cute when you win, so I let you.”  
  
You almost don’t hear him.    Almost. 

* * *

**_  
  
Bonus of the day: My daughter wanted to convince me that her dress for the dance wasn’t inappropriate, but I saw right through it._ **

 

  _October 2, 2017_


	22. Perfect (aynil pt 4)- Levi X Reader

It’s been a year since you last had contact with Levi, and you got to admit, life is pretty great right now. You had found a new boyfriend since Levi agreed to leave you alone. This new partner was the best you could ask for. He knew how to treat you right, you hardly ever fought, your nights together were always nice. Anyone would agree, you two make the perfect couple. You’re amazed that you were able to find somebody so perfect so quickly, it makes you happy beyond explanation. Until-  
  
“I think we should break up.” You drop your jaw in shock at what has just escaped his lips.  
  
“I’m sorry?” You stutter, hoping that you misheard.  
  
“This-uh- this just isn’t working out for me. I’m sorry (Y/N).” He looks at you with guilty eyes.  
  
“But, we were…perfect.” You mutter softly, the news still processing in your head.  
  
“Apparently not. Good bye (Y/N).” And he just left. Just left your apartment and didn’t come back. (well, that was fast. I’m such an awful writer)  
  
You stare with shock at where he had be previously standing, still processing what just happened. Did he just-no this is real. But it all happened so fast! What is going on? Were you not meant to be loved? Were you not good enough? You blink one last time, and complete and total realization comes crashing down on you, along with all your emotions. Your eyes start to burn and next thing you know, you’re lying on your floor, sobbing. It’s ugly. It’s loud. It’s well deserved.  
  
Your howls echo throughout the empty apartment. Knocks sound off your front door, no doubt your neighbors coming to see what all the noise is about, but you don’t answer. You just lay there, crying. What’s wrong with you? Two horrible break ups in a row. This guy was perfect! He was supposed to be your true prince charming! How could he break up with you?! You understand the break up with Levi, but this guy? Why did it seem like the world was out to destroy your love life?  
  
After what you’re pretty sure is around two hours of crying, you discover that your tears have dried out. You hiccup and slowly sit up, leaning against a wall near you. Without thinking, you drowsily pull your phone out of your pocket. Unlocking your phone, you switch to your contact list, hoping that it’s still there. After a few minutes of sad, mindless scrolling, you to come to your destination.   
  
_Angry Midget  
  
_ You have no idea what reason you would have to press the button to call him, and yet, next thing you know, the phone is dialing his number. He picks up after the fourth ring.  
  
 _“Hello?”_ Answers a familiarly annoying monotone voice. You have no idea what comes over you, but upon hearing his voice, you immediately start crying again.  
  
“Levi? It’s me, (Y/N)” You hiccup.  
  
 _“(Y/N)? Why are you calling me? And are you…crying? (Y/N), who the crap made you cry?”  
  
_ “Heh *hic* it’s nothing. Just my *hic* stupidly perfect *hic* boyfriend *hic* broke up with me.” You’re answered with silence on the other side as you continue to cry into the speaker. “Levi?”  
  
 _“I’m here.”_  
  
“Will you…*hic*… do you…*hic*…mind coming *hic* over?” You ask quietly. You know he’s going to refuse, but that doesn’t keep the idiotic side of you from asking. The line goes dead. He hung up.  
  
You can’t help but curse yourself for being so stupid. You lay back on the floor and continue to sob dryly. This continues for about 20 more minutes when a knock comes from the door.  
  
Like all the other knocks this evening, you don’t answer. But, unlike the visitors from earlier, this guest does not cease their knocking and leave when the realize that you’re not going to answer. The knocks continue for several minutes, getting harsher as time passes. You finally decide to listen to their pleas and get your miserable butt off the ground to get the door. You open the door to find a short, dark haired man standing there.  
  
“I brought ice cream." 

* * *

**_Bonus of the day: Why was the broom late for work?_ **

**_Because it over swept._ **

 

  _October 4, 2017_


	23. Ring Thief (aynil pt 5)- Levi X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

You laugh as the tiny boy pulls and wiggles on your ring. You smile softly as he slides in slightly down your finger, no doubt wanting to put it in his mouth.  
  
“Hold on there kiddo.” You gently remove his hands from the ring, sliding it back up your finger. “This isn’t for playing with, okay?” You show off your ring finger so that he understands what your talking about. He gazes up curiously with the steel blue eyes he inherited from his father. You grin as he drools all over your chest. “I’m glad you understand.”  
  
The figure resting beside you stirs, and you hear the tired voice of your husband from under the covers. “He doesn’t understand crap, (Y/N). He’s just a brat."   
  
You pout at the eyes that have just surfaced from the blankets. "He does too, Levi.” You turn to your son, who has started messing with your wedding ring again. “Don’t you? Yes you do! Yes you do!” You coo lovingly. “Don’t listen to silly old daddy. You’re a very smart little boy. Yes you are.” You grin as he giggles as you tickle his tummy.  
  
Levi sits up in the bed, finally fully awake. “Why did I ever agree to this life?” He groans as you continue to tickle the little baby.    
  
“You were the one asking for it, Levi. You don’t get to complain. Besides, I know you love it.” You swoop up the baby in your arms and hold him out to Levi.  
  
Levi flashes one of his tiny, rare smiles and takes his son from you. “I guess it’s tolerable.” He looks down at this baby, his son, playing with his hands. “I’m sorry.” He whispers.  
  
“What for?”  
  
“That we couldn’t have had this sooner. I was so stupid.”  
  
You lean against the headboard of the bed and sigh. “Yeah, you were, but none of that matters now.” Levi glances at you softly. You continue to speak, “What matters is that we got through all that and we have the life we wanted now.” You once again remove your sons hands from your ring, as he was attempting to steal it from his spot in his fathers lap. You pat his head, brushing his soft, (h/c) hair.  
  
A comfortable silence falls as you sit in the bed, cherishing this wonderful, peaceful moment with your family. This wonderful life that you always wanted, but never knew would actually be made a reality. Levi breaks the silence.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too." 

 

_Love is all you need_

* * *

  
**_Bonus of the day: Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He’s all right now_ **

****

_October 10, 2017_


	24. Challenge- Jean X Reader

“Okay, (L/N), I’ve got a challenge for you.” Jean smirks.  
  
“What sort of challenge?” You question, intrigued.   
  
“The hardest sort. I want you to talk to me every day. Go on dates with me. Kiss me, hug me. Treat me like I’m the most important person in the world to you, and I’ll do the same.”  
  
“Uhm, this sounds _stupid._ You know, there are better way to ask a girl out Kirstchien.” You look at him as if he’s a complete idiot for making such a suggestion, which of course, he is.  
  
“I know that. I’m not asking you out, I’m making a challenge. If I can get you to fall in love with me within a month, I win. But, if at the end of the month, you haven’t fallen for me (which is completely impossible, by the way) you win, and I’ll do what ever you want for a week.”  
  
“I thought you said this would be hard.”  
  
  
  
Day 1  
  
Normally you wouldn’t accept a challenge like this. Not only was it completely stupid, but a waste of your time, but hey, winning a personal slave for a week didn’t sound too bad. You keep your motivation, the prize, in your mind as you reluctantly knock on Jeans door.  
  
He doesn’t take long to answer, grinning upon seeing you.  
  
“I didn’t expect to see you here, (Y/N).” He teases, leaning comfortably against his door frame.   
  
You roll your eyes. “Are you supposed to be flirting right now? Because, you’re failing miserably.” You push his aside, walking into his apartment. You close his door behind you, staring deeply into his eyes. “But considering we made a deal, I’ll pretend it’s working for now.” Grabbing his collar, you pull him down to your face, pressing your lips against his firmly. He lets out a soft sound of surprise, but soon melts into your kiss. It’s short and simple, over in a second, but to you it felt like an eternity. Slowly, you pull away in a daze.  
  
Jean smirks at you. “Well somebody’s eager, huh?” You feel a slight heat in your face. “Are you in love with me yet?”  
  
“Sorry, it’s gonna take more than one kiss to win me over.”  
  
“I guess I’ll just have to give you some more then.”  
  
  
Day 5  
  
“I’m so sick of this.” You groan.  
  
“It’s only the fifth day (Y/N)."   
  
"Five days too many.” Jean looks hurt at your comment.  
  
“Do you really hate me that much?”  
  
You sigh, leaning your head against his shoulder. “No. You’re one of my best friends Jean, I just hate putting up this act. I hate having to pretend to be madly in love with you just for a stupid challenge. I like you, but not like that.” You shift your head to look at him. “I’m sorry. I probably sound like a jerk.”  
  
“Sound like a jerk?” He scoffs, sporting that stupid grin of his. “Are you sure that you aren’t just a-”  
  
“You turd!” You sit up, scowling playfully at his accusation. “You’re the real jerk here!” You laugh.  
  
“That’s not nice.” Jean pouts playfully.  
  
“Maybe it was a bit harsh.” You tease. If you’re stuck with this guy for a month, might as well have some fun with him. “Maybe I should apologize, hmmm?” You lean towards him.  
  
“M-maybe.” You can see his cheeks redden. You lean away slightly, appreciating the slight look of disappointment that flashes in his eyes.  
  
“But I don’t know how…What would be a suitable apology….” You tap your chin as if thinking deeply, smirking at Jean. You know what you’re doing to him. You slowly lean back towards him, and he meets you half way.  
  
You had no romantic interest towards this man at all, but you couldn’t deny that his lips molding against yours felt perfect.  
  
  
Day 14  
  
“It was so embarrassing.” Jean finishes his story about the time he wet his pants in 4th grade. You laugh brightly.  
  
“I can imagine.” Leaning against the table in your seat across from him, you rock back and forth subtly. “Let’s see…” You think of another question to ask him. “Who was your first kiss?”  
  
“Okay, um….There was this girl in 7th grade. I kissed her at a school dance. I thought it was true love, but apparently she didn’t, because she broke up with me immediately after.”  
  
“Oooh, that’s harsh.” You laugh. “It was probably just because you’re an awful kisser.”  
  
“C'mon, (Y/N), you don’t really think that.” He replies confidently. You choose not to reply. “Okay, now you have to answer. Who was your first kiss.”  
  
Your face flushes bright red, and you cover your face in embarrassment. “I prefer not to answer.”  
  
“You have to (Y/N). That’s how this whole relationship thing works. We tell each other the truth.”  
  
“Fine.” You grumble. “It was you. And we’re not in a relationship.” You feel the need the clarify that last bit. You don’t want him to for get that.  
  
“Wait, I was your first kiss?” He appears shocked.  
  
“Don’t rub it in.”  
  
“I don’t believe you.”  
  
“Well believe it.”  
  
“But your so cute and nice and amazing and… I don’t see how no one wanted to kiss you before.”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“And you were way too good of a kisser for that to had been your first time.” He mutters under his breath. You almost don’t hear him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What?”  
  
  
Day 25  
  
Jean had to work late today, so you thought you would take a break from showering Jean with false affection. You were relived to have a break from this whole challenge, even if only for a day. As you’re about to turn on the TV to watch some crap in peace, your phone buzzed with a new notification. It’s a text from Jean.  
  
 _Jean_ : _How r u holding up without me_    
  
You: _fine. I’m watching SpongeBob  
  
_ Jean: _k. just making sure ur doing alright <3  
  
_You: _why…  
  
_ Jean: _cuz ur important to me. remember..  
  
_ You: _I cant wait for this month to be over  
  
_ Jean: _luv u 2_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Day 30  
  
  
“Only a day left.” Jean whispered from behind you. You turn your head around to meet his eyes.  
  
“Yeah…?” He jumps over the back of the couch to sit next to you.  
  
“So, this whole thing is almost over. Tell me, (Y/N), how does that make you feel?” He holds and imaginary microphone up to you, as if pretending to have an interview with a person of importance. You laugh at the stupid action and lean in towards his hand, deciding to play along.  
  
“Well, it’s been quite the experience, but I must admit, I’m excited to have a personal slave for a week.”  
  
“So you’re saying that you have not fallen in love with this gorgeous face?” He flashes a goofy grin at you.   
  
“I’m sorry. I don’t think so, Jean.” You drop your gaze. For some reason you feel guilty. He drops his act.  
  
“Okay. I can understand that.”  
  
Silence. And then….  
  
“I just realized we haven’t been on an actual date yet.”  
  
“You’re right! That’s kinda weird, ya know. You would think that we would’ve by now, what with all the hanging out and kissing and…” you trail off into a mumble.  
  
“Well, what do you say (Y/N)? Wanna go out with me and end this month with a bang?”  
  
“Okay. I don’t see why the heck not.” You grin widely.  
  
  
……  
  
  
“Okay, so first we’re getting dinner, then the movie and to top it all of, dancing at your place.” You review your list of things to do on the date.  
  
“And drinks.”  
  
“We’ll see about that.”  
  
“(Y/N)” Jean whines.  
  
“Je-an.” You mock. He rolls his eyes at you.  
  
“Let’s just get going.” Grabbing your hand, he leads you to his car. He even opens your door for you, like a proper gentleman.  
  
  
……  
  
  
“Mmm, nothing quite like Burger King for your big date.” You tease.  
  
“Shut up (Y/N). It’s not that bad, besides, the most important part of the date is who you’re with, not what you’re eating.” You gaze at him with curious eyes.  
  
“Really? Jean, that’s actually really… sweet.”  
  
He takes a bite of his food before speaking. “Hm? Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be cheesy or anything.” You grimace at him talking with his mouth full.  
  
“Jeez Jean. There you go ruining the moment!” You laugh, standing up from the table. “C'mon, we need to go, or we’ll be late for the movie.”  
  
“Wait? There was a moment? (Y/N), wait!” He calls after your retreating figure. “There was a moment?!”  
  
“C'mon loser. Were gonna be late!” You laugh back at him.  
  
  
……  
  
  
“Well.” You groan, stretching your arms over your head before grabbing Jeans hand. “That sucked.”  
  
“Probably the worst movie I’ve seen all year.” Jean agreed.  
  
“Jean, we’re only two months into the year. That’s not saying much.” You laugh, letting go of his hand to let him open his front door.  
  
“Yeah, but still.” You roll your eyes, walking inside.  
  
“So, music?” You ask once you’re both inside.  
  
“Drinks?”  
  
“No alcohol, Jean. I’m not kidding.”  
  
“Fine.” He groans.  
  
“But seriously, you have to tell me what music, or else I’m picking.”  
  
“Just whatever you want. I’ll tell you if I think of anything.” He takes a spot in the living room, waiting for you.  
  
“Okay. Whatever.” You put a random slow song on your phone, and plug it into some speakers. Turning around, you find Jean offering his hand out to you.  
  
“Would you like to dance?”  
  
“Obviously. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” You wrap your arms around his shoulders, allowing him to guide you to the music.  
  
“Now you’re the one ruining the moment."   
  
"Only for you.” You smile softly.  
  
A comfortable silence falls between you two as you sway softly to the beat of the music. A few songs have passed when Jean finally speaks.  
  
“Can I change the song?”  
  
“Yeah. I guess.”  
   
You separate for a few seconds for him to change the music. When you meet again, you find that Uptown Funk has begun to play. Of course he would pick something like this.  
  
“Well isn’t this perfect for a slow dance?” You say sarcastically. Still, you manage to dance just fine.  
  
“So, what do you think you’re gonna do first with your slave for a week?” Jean attempts at conversation.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. I’ll probably have you go shopping for me, maybe give me a foot rub and…..” You pause as the fact that the month is really over, settles on you. No more pretending to be in love with this man. This sarcastic, annoying, funny, cute man. And then another fact dawns on you.  
“Jean?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I lied.” He looks at you.  
  
“What do you mean?” You look down at the ground, trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
“Earlier today, I told you that I wasn’t in love with you, but…. I don’t think that’s true.” You can hear his breathing hitch for a second.  
  
“I-” Your dancing slows to a stop, and you slowly meet his eyes with your own. “I love you too.” He breathes.  
  
Next thing you know, you’re in a heated make-out session on the couch, and, oh no, who knows where this is gonna go. ( A/N Only because I don’t do smut.)  
  
Even though you didn’t win the challenge, you have the feeling that you still earned a personal servant. 

* * *

**_Bonus of the day: Yesterday I accidentally swallowed some food coloring. The doctor says I’m OK, but I feel like I’ve dyed a little inside._ **

**_  
_ **

_November 3, 2017_


	25. Hallelujah- Eren X Reader

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRP8d7hhpoQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLRP8d7hhpoQ&t=NDRhMzBmZTNjNTY2MmZmOTZkZTVhNzc0MWRhNjdlMjUxNDQ2MGUxYixCZzFzOWRFeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ADC18wxtUemGo3TsladId_w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshingeki-no-im-dead.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169898664220%2Fhallelujah-eren-x-reader&m=1)

**Now, I’ve heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don’t really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
  
**You twirl your hips slightly, admiring the way the dress flows around your legs.  
  
“You look stunning.” A soft voice comments from behind you. You lift your gaze to the mirror in front of you to see your reflection joined by your brother. You grin at him. It wasn’t often that you received a compliment from the stupid horseface, but then again, today was a special occasion.  
  
“Thank you.” You sway your hips a bit more, still in awe with the sparkly white dress. You turn around to look Jean in the eyes. “Are you nervous?”  
  
“Why would I be nervous? It’s not _my_ wedding.”  
  
“Oh please, we both know you would’ve asked him out if he hadn’t gotten me first.” You tease. He seems offended by your words.  
  
“As if! I’m already married! AND, we both know that I hate him! He’s basically my-”  
  
“Worst enemy. I know. I know. You’ve only told me a thousand times.” You interrupt. “ That’s why I was asking, Jean.”  
  
“…”  
  
“I was asking if you’re okay with me marrying your ‘worst enemy’.” Jean gives you a smile. Not one of his usual, sarcastic grins, but a soft, kind smile.  
  
“I think I’ll be able to manage. As long as he doesn’t hurt you, I’ll learn to tolerate him.” His words touch you. Never did you think you would ever hear anything like that from Jean.  
  
“Awe. Thanks Jean.” You whisper, giving him a hug.  
  
“Anything for my baby sister.”  
  
 **Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**  
  
There are still 40 minutes until the wedding officially started, and you were freaking out. You were getting _married_ in 40 minutes. You were going to be sealed to your best friend for the rest of your life. You’re beyond excited. How are you supposed to wait 40 more minutes? Quickly, you scanned the room looking for your phone. You knew it was against tradition for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding, but nobody else was in the room, and you had never heard a rule against _talking_.  
  
At last, you found the phone sitting on a table, quickly grabbing it and punching in a phone number. It only had to ring twice for him to answer.  
  
 _“(Y/N)?”  
  
_ “Eren.” You smile at the sound of his voice, blowing out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding.  
 _  
“Um…. How are you doing?”_ You laugh, most likely overcome by nerves.  
  
“I’m great. You?” You reply giddily.  
  
 _“Excited.”_  
  
“Me too.” You laugh again.  
  
 _“Are you alright? You seem pretty giggly.”_  
  
“Yeah, I’m just really happy.” You sigh, still giggling slightly. “Can you believe that we’re going to be married in less than an hour?”  
 _  
“Not really. Remind me again, why did you say yes? Like, that seems like a kind of stupid move on your part.”_  
  
“Way to insult the bride right before your wedding, Eren.” You tease. “Besides, you know why. I love you. I can’t imagine a situation in which I wouldn’t say yes!”  
  
 _“I’m glad you did.”_ You can practically hear his grin over the speaker.  
  
“I’m glad too.”  
  
 **You say I took the name in vain  
I don’t even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what’s it to you?  
There’s a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn’t matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
  
**Your bright (E/C) eyes wander around the room for a split second as you walk down the isle. It’s only a quick glimpse of what’s going on around you, but the sight still amazes you. You see your friends and family watching you intently, awed at your beauty. You’re mother sits with Jean and Marco, sobbing quietly (or at least as quietly as she can). Jean watches you with a look of pride and love in his eyes, the same kind you had shown him on his own wedding day. The love you can feel swarming around the chapel amazes you. Then your eyes fall to rest on the man waiting for you at the end of the isle.  
  
Your smile spreads widely as you lock eyes with your fiancé. You slow to a stop in front of him as you reach the alter. This is it, the moment you’ve been waiting for your whole life. You could never be happier then you are in this moment right now, and you can tell Eren feels the same.  
  
“Eren.” You breathe out, barely.  
  
“You look beautiful.” He whispers across to you, sporting his own gorgeous smile.  
  
 **I did my best, it wasn’t much  
I couldn’t feel, so I tried to touch  
I’ve told the truth, I didn’t come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I’ll stand before the lord of song  
With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
  
**“Well it’s settled now.” Your newly wed husband laughs, pressing his lips against yours.  
  
“Hmm?” You smile back.  
  
“You can’t run away.”  
  
“Oh my gosh Eren!” You giggle. “You are an idiot. You know that right?”  
  
“Only for you, _Mrs. Jeager._ ” Your name on his lips pleased you. It sounded perfect, just like him. 

**_  
Bonus of the day: Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink._ **

 

_November 16, 2017_


	26. Dearest- Armin X Reader

_Dear(Y/N)_  
  
Do you remember the day we first met? I do. I swear, I thought you were an angel, although I suppose that wasn’t far off from the truth.  
  
 **“Hey! Those belong to my parents!” The older boy throws my beloved books on the ground, mud splattering the precious covers. I scramble on the ground towards the books, hoping to preserve what I can.  
  
“Wait. What makes you think that I’m done with you?” Someone yanks on my collar, pulling me up to face them before I can reach the books. I look at dark eyes with a fearful stare. This is it. My impending doom, until…  
  
“Hey! Blockhead! Why doncha leave the poor kid alone!” I look around the boy to see a girl holding a large rock in her hand. It only takes a moment for her to throw the rock, right at the bigger boy’s head. She has impeccable aim.  
  
I am immediately dropped as the boy whips his hand up to hold his head in pain. He turns to the girl, tears in his eyes and fury on his face.   
  
“What the crap was that for?!” He yells. She simply shows the boy another small boulder held in her hand.  
  
“This rock right here is my kindness for that kid your picking on. Have you ever heard of killing someone with kindness?” She gives the rock a little toss up in the air before catching it. “Yeah, well… I suggest you start running.”  
  
He wastes no time obeying. With my bully gone, I rush for the books, scrambling to pick them up and get the heck out of there as soon as possible. The girl walks over me, crouching down to help.  
  
“Hey, are you alright?” She asks softly as she hands me my last book. I look up at her to finally get a good look at her features. Maybe I hit my head earlier, but she seems to have a glorious glow around her.  
  
“Yeah… I’m Armin.”  
  
“(Y/N)”  
  
**You became my best friend, forever and always. Even on the worst of days, I never failed to wear a smile as long as you were around. I guess you just had that affect on me.  
   
 **“They’re all dead (Y/N)! They’re all dead and it’s all my fault!” I sob.  
  
“ARMIN!” She commands for my attention. I look at her with sad, weak eyes. “Armin.” She says so much softer, wrapping me in her embrace. “You did everything you could. We did lose good men today, but none of that is your fault. In fact, if not for you, we would’ve lost at least 20 more. Please don’t blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault."   
  
She looks into my eyes sadly. "Today was tough, but I know we can make it through this, okay? You are a soldier. You are so strong, and I know that you have what it takes to make it through this, but please, PLEASE, do not blame yourself for this.  
  
"Okay?” She forces a kind grin.  
  
I smile softly back, nodding.  
  
**You made me a stronger person. You helped me to become who I am today. I can’t imagine where I would be without you.  
  
 **I squeeze her hand gently, to which she squeezes back assuring, “We’re in this together.”  
  
** I had so many plans for a future with you, I never really imagined one with out you. I never knew how my future without you would be possible.  
  
 **“When this is all over, I want to get married and have a family.” I announce.  
  
“With me?” She asks.  
  
“Of course. I couldn’t see myself with anyone else.”  
  
She’s silent. I can tell that she’s thinking of something. It doesn’t take long for her to speak her mind. “Why not now?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You said ‘after this is all over’. Why don’t we start our future right now?”  
  
“I don’t know….” I pause. “I don’t want to lose you. If we promised to get married after, then we would both have a reason to keep going. I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“Armin. You are my reason to live. I can assure you, whether we get married now or not, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”  
  
**I never imagined that we would’ve had to cancel our plans for the future. I should’ve been more prepared, the life of a soldier in an unpredictable one, but you know, I still couldn’t be any more grateful than I am for the time that we had.   
  
 **“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise….”**  
  
I love you forever and always, and I can’t wait for the day when I can finally see you again.  
  
Love  
  
.  
.  
.  
Armin.  
  
  
    Eren and Mikasa stand behind him solemnly, giving him the best support they can. No one tries to cover their tears as Armin burns the letter and scatters it’s ashes into the breeze from the top of the wall. No doubt it’s meant for me.

* * *

**_Bonus of the day: The book had a hint of foreshadowing._ **

**_  
_ **

_December 26, 2018_


	27. Lost (Domestic AU)- Reiner X Reader

“Hey sweetie!” your husbands voice sings through the phone speaker. “How’s your break going?”  
You laugh, still surprised by this sudden call.  
  
“It’s good. Though I hate to admit that it’s not much of a break when you call me in the middle of it.”  
  
“Heh, yeah, sorry about that…. Well anyways…” You don’t know what it is about his tone, but something sets off a mental alarm.  
  
“Reiner…” You mutter, scared to ask if anything is up.  
  
“Okay, so I actually didn’t call just to say hi. We actually have a bit of a problem. Don’t freak out though! I have the situation completely under control. “  
  
“Reiner. What happened?” So something really is wrong? Great. Your hands start to tremble ever so slightly, clenching the phone for support.  
  
“I kinda lost our baby…?”   
  
“YOU WHAT?!”   
  
“Hey. I got it all under control. It’s not that big of a deal.”  
  
“Not that big of a deal?! Reiner! This is Charlie we’re talking about, right?! Our son? Yeah, this is kinda a big deal!”  
  
“Okay, yeah, you’re right, but I promise, I got this. I just thought I should tell you. But you don’t need to worry about it. You just enjoy the rest of your date, and I’ll take care of this okay?” He sounds so calm, it infuriates you.  
  
“Where are you?” You choke out.  
  
“No, no, no, honey, you just stay there! I got this!”  
  
“Where are you?” You growl out with more force.  
  
“We’re at Maria Park.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll be over in a bit. In the meantime, go and find my baby!”  
You hang up with a frustrated sigh.  
  
“I am so sorry about this Annie.” You turn to your friend, of whom you were supposed to be having a ‘momma’s day off’ with. “Reiner freaking lost Charlie. I hate to do this, but I really need to go.” You frown apologetically at her.  
  
“That idiot. Let’s go find your baby.” She grabs your hand, pulling you briskly towards her car.  
  
  
  
Annie refuses to let you drive. So you spend the twenty minute drive to the park attempting to hide you pink eyes and messy sniffles. You don’t want a woman you hold such high respect for to see you cry.  
  
“It’s alright if you cry.” She breaks the heavy silence as she speeds down the road. “I have kids too. If Bertholdt lost Jessica or Lukas, I’d probably murder him. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now, but I’m sure Charlie will be just fine.”  
  
You look at her, allowing silent tears to stream down your face.  
“Thank you Annie.”  
  
After a few more moments of silence, your phone rings, just as Annie takes the exit that leads to the park. You grab the phone and quickly answer.  
“Hello?”   
  
“Hey, it’s me. I just wanted to let you know that I found Charlie.” You glance at Annie as she pulls up to the park, silently urging her to park already, so you could make sure your baby was okay.  
  
“Oh my goodness. That’s a relief. We just pulled up to the park, I’ll be over in a second.”  
  
You leap out of the car, just as Annie shifts the gear to its parked setting. Quickly spotting a large blond you recognize to be your husband, you break into a sprint. It’s not long until you reach your family, grabbing Charlie and cradling him in your arms.  
  
“Oh my gosh!” You sob, clinging onto the baby with no plans of letting go. “Oh, goodness. I was so worried!” Your son gently holds onto you with his tiny arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Please don’t ever run off like that again, Charlie! Mommy was so worried!” He coos into your chest.  
  
“And you!” You quickly turn around to face your idiotic husband. “Next time, keep a freaking better watch on our son! Do you know how serious of a problem this could’ve been?! How serious it was?!” You hesitate as you get a real look at Reiner’s face. His eyes a pink and swollen, as if he’s been crying.  
  
“I know. I’m sorry. This was all my fault.”  
  
“Oh Reiner…” You allow him to wrap his arms around you and your son. You know you can’t stay mad at him forever, and god knows how scared he must’ve been as well.  
“We’re all here together now. I guess that’s all that really matters.” 

* * *

**(Unedited)**

_December 26, 2017_


	28. Pink and Blue (Pregnancy AU)- Armin X Reader

I hum a happy little tune as I lazily stroll around the small flower shop. The bright colors and sweet aroma surrounding me just adds to the happiness building up in my chest. Finally, I have an idea of what I want. I select some white flowers to be in the center of my bouquet. I decide on some pink and blue as well, along with a sprig or two of tiny green flowers. I hold all of the flowers up, examining the final product. The bouquet isn’t very big or flashy, but I’m sure that Armin is going to love it either way. At least, I hope he does.

I make my way to the counter, greeting the cashier with a smile.

“I hope that you found everything alright.” She says, examining the flowers to evaluate the price.

“I did, thank you!”

“So, is there a special occasion, or do you just like flowers?” The woman makes small talk as she finishes ringing me up.

“Oh, they’re part of a surprise for my boyfriend.” I smile as I watch her tie a nice ribbon around the bundle of flowers.

“Ah, well, I’m sure he’ll love it! You got a nice selection here.” She hands me the flowers in trade for the money.

“Thank you.”

“Alright, well, have a nice day!” She nods after accepting that I have payed in full.

“Thanks! The same to you!” I laugh as I exit the little shop.

It’s nice to have such a nice conversation with a stranger. But then again, with the mood I’m in, I doubt anything could not be nice right now.

 

 

I finally open the door to the apartment, happy to be home at last.

“Armin! I’m home!”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

I walk to the kitchen to find Armin cooking at the stove. His shoulder length hair is tied up in a loose messy bun and he’s wearing his bright pink _Kiss the Cook_ apron. I snigger at the sight. He looks like a dork. My adorable little dork.

He turns his head to greet me, bright smile gracing his lips.

“Hey (Y/N).”

“Hey Armin.” I press a quick kiss to his lips in greeting.

His gaze turns down, noticing the flowers in my hand.

“Mmm, what are those for?”

“Oh these? These are for you.” I hold them up gesturing towards him. He turns off the stove and faces me to give me his full attention.

“For me? What for?”

I roll my eyes at him. “What, I can’t do something nice for my boyfriend?”

“I guess… Thanks hun.” He presses a kiss to my cheek, accepting the flowers, and grabbing a vase to put them in. I hop up to sit on the counter, legs swinging, smiling at the sight of him admiring his flowers.

“Well, actually….” His head turns to face me. “There was a reason for the flowers.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

I inhale slowly, suddenly washed over with anxiety. The tempo of my swinging legs seems to have quickened slightly. I can do this. This is good news! I have nothing to be scared of… right?

I force another smile to my face.

“I’m pregnant.”

Silence.

And then familiar lips are against mine. Armin pulls away, looking earnestly into my eyes.

“You aren’t messing with me are you?”

“Of course not!”

His beautiful blue eyes are sparkling and glistening, tears seem to be threatening to spill out.

“You swear?”

“Armin, I promise.”

He pulls me into a tight hug before lowering his head down to meet my stomach, lifting up my shirt and pressing light kisses.

“Hi baby!” He squeaks.

I laugh. “Are you happy?” The answer seems obvious, but I have to ask.

He stands up to look at me again, nodding. He pulls me into a hug, and doesn’t let go for a long time.


	29. Dying?- Mikasa X Reader

“Mikasa…” You groan, calves burning, slowly dragging your legs to a stop. You heave over, hands on your knees as you struggle to inhale raspy breaths. Sweat drips down your face, stinging your eyes.

“Mikasa, I can’t do this anymore.”

“(Y/N).” She sighs, backtracking a few steps from in front of you to return to your side.

“C’mon, let’s go. We still have five miles to run.”

Your already failing breathing hitches. Five miles? Now way in hell could you do five more miles!

You open your eyes to squint up at her. “Mikasa, please.”

“Begging isn’t going to work. It’s shameful. Come on, we need to finish.”

“Mikasa! I feel like I’m dying! I can’t do this anymore!” You desperately want to convince her that you’re not kidding around.

She sighs, taking a seat on the hard ground pulling you down with her. You smile weakly, proud of yourself for convincing her to let you stop. You are about to sing your praises when-

“You feel like you’re dying?”

You look up at her with curious eyes. What’s she getting at?

“(Y/N), do you know why we’re doing this?” She brushes a strand of sweaty hair off of your forehead, staring intently into your eyes. (get you a girl who’ll touch you even when you’re gross and sweaty.)

“We’re doing this so that you can be strong, healthy and fit. I’m making you do all this work so that your body won’t fail on you when you need it most- out there.” She points out to the walls. “Because, while you may feel like you’re dying now, if you are not prepared for when you’re out there, you will actually be dying.”

You gaze into her eyes, full of passion. You’re starting to see what she’s getting at.

“Do you understand (y/n)?”

You nod your head. “I’m sor-“

“Don’t apologize. I understand. I’m tired too.” Your eyes widen at her confession.

“No way! You never get tired! You’re way to badass to waste time getting tired!”

The corners of her mouth lift in a soft smile.

“Really? Well, I always thought you were the same way.”

“No way, I’m not!”

“Yes you are. (y/n), you’ve already run 10 miles, what’s 5 more? I know you can do it. Come on, let’s finish it? Together?” She gets up, offering her hand to you.

You grab in and hoist yourself up, meeting her with a quick peck to her lips.

“Okay. Thanks for the motivation. But if I die, I’m blaming you!”

 

_3/13/2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from my Tumblr.  
> https://shingeki-no-im-dead.tumblr.com/


	30. Pink and Pink (Pregnancy AU)- Armin X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Pink and Blue"

 

Armin squeezes my hand back. My grip on his hand is not deadly or too firm, but is still secure. I don’t want to let go. I can’t let go. I look up at him, taking his handsome features. I hope the babies look like him. But I suppose it’s a bit early to be thinking about that type of stuff, but then again, is it ever too early for anything in a pregnancy? Sure, it feels like I’m going to be pregnant for the rest of eternity right now, but in reality, it’s only nine short months.

Armin notices my staring and looks down at me, a glimmer of something I can’t quite figure out in his eyes. It looks hopeful, probably joyous. He grins at me.

“What are you looking at me for? The main attraction’s up there!” He points up to the screen.

On the screen, we seen two little blobs floating around.

Our children.

I smile at the sight. Two little babies. Little babies who I’m going to love more than anything in the world. Besides Armin, of course.

“Would you like to know the genders?” The nurse holding the wand asks. My eyes widen and my grin spreads.

“We really get to know right now?” Armin voices my exact thoughts.

“If you’d like to, yes.”

Armin looks at me, looking to confirm what we have already discussed. I nod my head energetically, smile plastered to my face.

Once again, Armin does the speaking. “I think we would. Yes, please.”

The room is painted a light shade of pink. It’s a little room, just big enough to snuggly fit two of everything. Two cribs. Two tiny dressers. Two little ultrasound photos framed on the wall. Just above the head of each crib rests a painting of a flower, and the name of the flower printed beneath it in flowy writing. The names of our little baby girls. Lily and Rose.

It’s been a few month since our little angels were born, and Armin and I couldn’t be happier. Sure, we were still recovering from the lack of sleep, but there’s not much to complain about when you see their lovely little smiles.

We’ve just finally lain them down to sleep, but still reside a bit to watch over them. I feel weird watching them sleep, but when they’re just little babies, it doesn’t feel too odd.

“So-“I sigh lightly, careful to not speak too loud and wake up Lily and Rose. “What now?”

“We get married?”

“Well I meant like as in should we watch a movie or go to bed or something like that, but alright.

“Let’s get married.”

 

_3/13/2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr  
> https://shingeki-no-im-dead.tumblr.com/


	31. Why Save Me?- Jean x Reader

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The rapid beating of your heart rings in your ears. Your breath is ragged. A disgusting sticky mixture of sweat and blood holds your hair against your face.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

You try focus all your attention on the accelerated beats. Try to distract yourself from the excruciating pain in your arm, or rather, where your arm should be. Blood actively pours from your right shoulder, where the arm has been ripped off by a titan. Your other arm is holding tightly onto the tree in which you’re hiding. You cling onto the trunk of that tree as if your life depends on it, as if your grip on the tree would be strong enough to keep you in place if a titan were to find you.

You laugh, the taste of blood and tears contaminating an action that is usually seen as joyful. It doesn’t matter, any laughs you manage to get out aren’t because you are happy, no, it’s just upsettingly hilarious that you could even consider that you have the strength to hold onto this tree for dear life. You are going to die. Whether it’s in the mouths of the titans or from bleeding out, it’s inevitable. There’s not much chance of survival with a broken leg and missing arm. 

You are going to die.

Slowly, you ease yourself down to a sitting position on the branch, hissing in pain as your leg is introduced to pressure that you’d really rather not deal with right now. Finally in a sitting position, you lean your head against the tree trunk, sighing deeply. Your heart beat is still concerningly fast, but it has slowed down from the initial adrenaline attack. There’s not much longer until it slows down to a stop completely. It’s either that or the titans. All you have left to do is wait.

It’s not all that bad, is it? Your life couldn’t be described as good or noteworthy up to this point. Every day was an endless cycle in a war against an undefeatable foe. In the grand scheme of things, you were essentially worthless, just a worthless little human living a worthless little life. At least now that you were gone there would be more food for someone else. Eyes clenched shut, you manage to smile at the thought, really smile. Maybe by dying, you would be allowing someone the meal that could save their life, or something. It’s a pathetic thought, but it brings great comfort in this time of death. You have fully accepted your fate. In fact….

You’re about to fling yourself off the tree, speed up the death process a bit when-

“Y/N!” You know that voice… You open your eyes to see your best friend, Jean, soaring through the trees towards you. He lands on the tree, taking in your broken appearance. “Fuck, Y/N, what happened?”

You glare at him with a weak gaze. Just because you’re on your death bed, that doesn’t mean you can’t sass him when he asks stupid questions. “Get out of here,” You manage to growl.

“No way. We gotta get you back home.” He starts to bend down to pick you up.

“I said to get out of here! I’m not going to let you die saving me!”

“Then I guess I’m just going to stay alive saving you. There’s no way in hell I’m leaving you here to die.” He slips his arms under you, despite your protests, lifting you up as he holds you tightly against his chest.

“Why? My stupid old body is just going to slow you down! You should just save yourself!”

“I let you die, a part of me dies with you. I am saving myself. Do me a favor, shut up and stay alive.”

 

 

Hours have passed. You’re back safe and sound behind the protection of the walls. You sit in an uncomfortable bed, blank gaze on your face. Your shoulder and leg have been tended to. The bleeding has more or less stopped and you’ve been told that you’re going to survive. You can’t hear your heart beat. Is there even a heart in there? It doesn’t feel like it. You just feel… empty. You were so prepared to die. Why didn’t you die? Why couldn’t Jean just let you die?

“Hey.” You turn to watch as Jean takes a seat next to you. “How are you feeling?”

You look away from him, scowling at your hand resting in your lap.

“Y/N? Are you okay?”

You continue to glare at your hand, if looks could kill, you’d ask for a mirror.

You hear Jean sigh. “Y/N, what’s the matter? Could you please talk to me already?”

“Why did you save me?” You whisper in a raspy breath.

“I couldn’t just let you die.”

You whip your head around to look at him. “Yes you could! You should have! I never would have forgiven myself if you died trying to save my stupid ass!”

“Yeah?” His voice raises a bit. “Well I never would have forgiven myself if I had just left your stupid ass to die there all alone!”

“It’s not like I deserve it…” You grumble under your breath.

“What was that?”

“I said that it’s not like I deserve it!” You shout. “Is that loud enough for you, or do I need to repeat it again?!”

Jean looks at me with a shocked expression. I look away again. My voice is softer when I speak again. “I’m sorry, I just- I… I don’t really see the point. It’s not like there’s any point to me being alive. I’m completely useless. We’re fighting this endless war, and I’m not doing anything to make a change in it. At least by dying I could have been freeing up space for other people to live in, granting meals to people who need them. I would have done more good by dying then staying alive. Now I’m just sitting here, eating precious rations while I lay in bed crying about this stupid life. Boo hoo.”

“Y/N-“

“No, Jean. Don’t you dare tell me that I am worth it. Don’t you dare tell me that your life is worth risking for someone as dumb and useless as me. Don’t you dare tell me that losing two lives is better than saving more. It’s bullshit and we both know it.”

“Just listen to me, will you? I told you before, when you told me to save myself, by saving you, I am saving me, but that’s not why I did it. Y/N, I love you, and if I were going to lose you, if I had to lose my best friend again, I wouldn’t be able bare it. I saved you because you saved me. When Marco died, who was right there for me to lean on? You! When I wake up every morning struggling to get out of bed, whose smile convinces me that another day just might be worth living? Yours! When everything in the world seems to be all wrong, which we both know is a lot, who is there to make it brighter? You!

You are not worthless and if anyone deserves to live through all this, it’s you! I saved you because I fucking love you, Y/N! So don’t you dare tell me that you don’t deserve it, because I will do everything in my power to make sure that you do! You deserve all the happiness in the world, and you better not doubt it, because if you do, I’m just going to have to keep on saving you.”

“Jean, I-“ I’m interrupted by warm lips pressed against mine, and suddenly, something makes me want to believe him.


End file.
